Amigos, amantes o enemigos a muerte?
by Linda-29693
Summary: [CAP 10 UP][SasuSaku] Un regreso inesperado...Un juego de amor y una huida sin razon... Enemigos de muerte? No lo creo..Siempre hay algo mas...Tukkys, nuevos amigos, pruebas, juegos, reencuentros...Este fic lo tiene todo! COMPLETE
1. Un regreso inesperado

Mi primer fic! Espero que les guste! Un cosita antes de que lo lean:

-Se trata sobre Sasuke (Saske) y Sakura. Es mi pareja favorita de Naruto! Así que si no te gusta esta pareja tienes todo el derecho de no leerlo (Para ser clara: puedes largarte y no leer ni una linea OK?)

-Emh...Que mas? Ah! si, es mi primer fic, así que las criticas sean constructivas ¬¬

-Modifique la historia a mi manera, así que si ves algo que no va ya sabes porque.

Bueno! sin mas preámbulos empecemos con el fic

**Un regreso inesperado**

-Estamos cerca ya?- Preguntó el chico de la gorra a su compañero.

-Ps...Que voy a saber yo? Tu eres el que se sabía el camino, no yo-Contesto el peliazul.

-Claro...Sería muy bueno que yo pudiera ver en esta oscuridad-contestó el castaño.-Acaso tu no puedes ver en la oscuridad?.

-Si. También controlo la lluvia, y hago que monstruos gigantes se coman tu cerebro -El otro chico reflecciono por un momento- Ya va, Cual cerebro?.

-Rata...Deberíamos descansar aquí. No crees?.-Acompaño su pregunta con un sonoro bostezo.

El peliazul asintió y dejo su bolso en un árbol y se recostó sobre él. Al rato, unas voces provenientes del bosque comenzaron a susurrar.

-Segura? Me engañas.

-No! Escuche algo por aquí. Revisemos.

Se paró sin hacer ningún ruido, para no despertar a su compañero. De repente, el castaño comenzó a moverse. _Mierda, lo desperté _Pensó el otro chico.

-Jaja! Te descubrí. Ahora Akari deberás...-se callo y volvió a la normalidad. (**N/A: **Akari es un personaje ficticio, espero usarla en otro fic. No pertenece a la serie, y , si pertenece.. no tenía idea )

El compañero dejó salir una risa incontenible. _ Ja! Sueña con Akari. Sabía que le gustaba _ pensó entre risas. Trato de recordar de donde venían las voces para seguirlas.

Pero al entrar mas al bosque, un grito alboroto el silencio.

-Sa-su-ke- Kuun!!- Una rubia salió de la oscuridad y se le montó encima a Sasuke.

-Ino...Que haces aquí?-Dijo Sasuke sin aliento por el susto y por tener a una loca montada en su espalda.

-Sak... Nada, nada, solo paseaba por aquí- tartamudeo Ino sin bajarse de encima de Sasuke.

-Otra cosa...Puedes bajarte de mi espalda??- Casi gritó el peliazul, desesperado por el peso de la rubia.

Ino se bajó sin ningún tipo de queja. En la cara se le veía la alegría con una gigante sonrisa. Otra chica se acercaba al lugar en donde estaban Ino y Sasuke.

-Ino? Por que gritas! Vas a despertar a todo el pueblo.- Otra chica apareció de la oscuridad . Esta tenía el pelo rosa y era, francamente, muy frentona. (Sakura: Por que te metes con mi frente?)- Pero si es Sasuke...Interesante (Tonito sarcástico)

Sakura se cruzo de brazos y lanzó una mirada de muerte (**N/A: **De verdad me gustaría ver a Sakura haciendo eso. Ella adora a Sasuke! Bueno, en mi fic, no!). Sasuke se acerco pero la rubia le bloqueo y le lanzó a Sakura otra mirada de muerte (**N/A: **Seeh... No me gusta para nada su "amistad")

-Recuerda, es MÍO-

_No soy de ninguna de las dos. Son feas _Hizo una mueca de asco.

-No tengo problema, ese idiota no me gusta- Aclaró Sakura

-Si claro, lo que quieres es robarmelo. - Contestó Ino.

-Mentira!

-Hipócrita!

-Guau! Una pelea de chicas. Amigo tienes suerte. Deben estar peleando por ti- Terminó guiñando un ojo a su amigo.

-Pensé que dormías, Shiro.- Sasuke miró extrañamente al chico de la gorra (**N/A: **Shiro es otro personaje ficticio y tampoco pertenece a Naruto,. Es un amigo de Sasuke, lo usare en otro fic ).

-Y no peleamos por él.- Sakura miró a Sasuke con desprecio, pero ya no la escuchaba.

-Oh! Como te llamas?- Ino estaba justo en frente de Shiro.

-Eh...Shiro. Bueno, me dicen así.-dijo el castaño se acomodandose el cabello.

-Si, si! Yo me llamo Ino. Muchísimo gusto- Shiro coloco la mano,pero, ella le respondió con un abrazo.

-Mmm...Sasuke ya que tienes amigas aquí- Soltandose del abrazo-... por que no les preguntas si nos dejan dormir en su casa. Mañana retomaremos el camino.- Shiro se sentía orgulloso de su idea.

-Yo no soy su amiga - dijo Sakura trantando de decir "Estoy aquí acaso no me ven!!".

-No importa, Quedense conmigo! A mi casa!- Gritó entusiasmada Ino.

-Si sería mejor que cuarquier otra.- Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose indirectamente a Sakura.

-Claro, mucho mejor. Igual no quería tener a un tonto y su amigo en casa.- De pronto se formo lo que llamo "Pelea de miradas asesinas".

_Y ella le lanza una mortal! oh! Que pelea tan emocionante!Que?! Mirense entre ustedes, no al comentarista!!... Bueno, no dejen de ver Sakura vs Sasuke: La revancha.- _Shiro se la daba de comentarista, lo cual no le fue muy bien por que termino metido entre las miradas asesinas.

Después de la "emocionante" pelea, Ino llevo a Sasuke y su amigo el comentarista de la gorra a su casa. Despues, Shiro expreso con mucha calma el odio que le sentía a Ino.

-AAhh!!! Esa loca no dejaba de acosarme!! "Shiro agarrame del brazo hace frío"!! Me provoco decirle que fuera a comprar grasa de ballena si quería calor!!- gritó trastornado Shiro.

-Mmm... te acostumbraras, solo DUERMETE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!- Al parecer el peliazul gritó más fuerte que el niño trastornado... Y todos durmieron felices hasta las 2:00 am porque Shiro comenzó a roncar tan fuerte que el pobre Sasuke le tuvo que meter un jabón en la boca para que se callara.

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

Bueno eso fue, lastimosamente , todo.Lo se!!! Fue muy poco es que me hace falta mas tiempo. Espero escribir la continuación pronto...

(Inner: Nadie te cree. Tú lo que eres es una vaga de primera.

Silencio, idiota. Yo no soy ninguna vaga, VERDAD?? ¬¬ Mirada amenazadora

Inner: Claro, Claro...)

Esperen el próximo capitulo! Por que no les voy a dar ninguna clase de adelanto!! (Todos: -.-U)

Chao!


	2. Juego del amor parte 1

Hola!! Vieron! no tarde tanto haciendo la continuación! Bueno ya saben todo lo que sigue:

Naruto no es de mi propiedad y blah, blah, blaaah! Dejen reviews! Y tranquilos si no lo hacen " no voy a ir con sierras eléctricas a sus casas" lo prometo D .Bueno respuestas a los reviews:

**Lado.Oscuro: **Mmm... Gracias por las criticas constructivas! En el caso de hacerlos largos, No sé, me cuesta. Cortos me salen mejor, es mejor que los haga así pero los haga rápido. Te respecto al primero..es que quería publicarlo rápido y bueno me quedo así..cortito! Arigato!

**Sakura.blossom17**: De verdad a mi tambien me gusta que se lleven mal pero que terminen bien o algo parecido!! Gracias por dejar reviews!!.

**L.I.T: **Gracias!! termine la continuación pronto por que pensé que nadie me iba a dejar reviews y como les intereso!! Decidí hacerlo rápido D.

**jennkyouyama: **Mmm... Realismo? bueno, no importa! Si te gusto eso es lo bueno! n.n

**katsura-chan Uchina: **Seehh, muchos nuevos personajes! Y si que veras bastante SasuSaku !! Veo que hay bastante gente que le gusta el SasuSaku,no como a mi amigos que les encanta el Narusaku (no se si se llama así pero bué!) Arigato katsura-chan por tu opinión!.

Nota: Yo respondo todos los reviews que me llegan, a menos que sean menos de media linea y diga nada mas cosas como: "Me gusto" o "Esta bien. Suerte". Si quieren que les respondan quiero que sean mayores de 1, 2, 3 ó 4 palabras !!.

**Que tramas Ino? Juego del amor parte 1.**

Al llegar a casa de Ino, Shiro le pidió a Sasuke que le dijera a Ino que quería una habitación con siete cerraduras y candado integrado para posibles ocurrencias extrañas de ella. Por suerte, Sasuke se negó a hacerlo por que "Ya se había acostado" y le daba demasiado fastidio. Pobre Shiro, que tuvo que dormir debajo de las cobijas asustado.

En otro caso, Sasuke no podía dormir, además de los ruidosos ronquidos de Shiro, (callados extrañamente por cierta persona con un jabón) estaba pensando en Sakura. Había cambiado, no quería saber nada de él, era, como si él hubiera diseñado ese estúpido destino y recibido el odio de una amiga...En otras cosas, quería saber de Naruto por que tenía tiempo que no le decía "idiota" o "patético" o... otras cosas más. Miró a Shiro

_Serán muy buenos amigos esos dos idiotas cuando se conozcan... Pero mañana mismo nos vamos, no quiero saber más sobre...Sakura!Eso no!! _Se molesto e intento dormir.

A la mañana...

-Mierdaaa!! Levantate ya!! Llegue al limite de mi paciencia.- Gritó desesperado el peliazul a un revoltijo de cobijas y almohadas tiradas al suelo.

-Umh? Mamá? Un ratito mas, porfis!!- Decía una voz desde lo profundo del desorden.

-Vamos al plan "D"...- Resolvio Sasuke. Se puso de pie y se preparo para gritar- SHIRO! INO TE VIOLA!!.

-AHHH!!- Se paró de inmediato y solo vio a Sasuke muriéndose de risa- Rata! Me vas a dar serios problemas psicológicos si sigues haciendo bromas así!!.

Al salir de la casa un grupo amontonado de gente lo esperaban.

-Que rayos..?-Dijo Sasuke.

-Oh, si! Tenías razón esta aquí!- Gritó alguien.

-Sasuke-kun!!-Gritó otra persona.

Salieron corriendo atravesando el bululu de gente (**N/A: **"Bululu" mucho, en grande cantidad de personas. Expresión que suena fino xD).Cuando por fin creyeron que habían perdido de vista el desastre, uno gigante se acerco: Sakura y Naruto.

-Oh! Es verdad! Llegaste!- Sasuke se comenzó a retroceder pensando que le iba a saltar encima el loco de Naruto. Pero en Vez de saltar encima de él saltó encima de Shiro.

-Esa...! Esa go...! Esa gorraa!- tartamudeo sin aliento.

- Emh... Si! Es linda verdad?-

-Linda? No! Es la que te vendían con el paquete integrado del Nintendo Wii que nunca tuve!- Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura y Sasuke se cayeran de culo.

-Naruto! Idiota!- Dijeron al unisono. Haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco y luego volteara la cabeza.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Me mote un poco sonrojada al decir algo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke. Pero...No se por que... Yo ya no siento nada por él. Yo lo odio! Lo detesto!...

Caminamos un poco más, Sasuke y yo hibamos de lado contrario, a cada lado de Naruto.

El otro chico andaba con su gorra en brazos , como si estuviera tratando de decir que es solo suya, hablaba con Naruto de sus aburridos juegos de vídeo. De repente a Naruto le dio un shock,de esos que lo paralizan y hacen que tiemble yo no se porque. Y luego se dió una vuelta y Sasuke termino... ENCIMA DE MI!.

**Fin del Sakura's P.O.V**

Sasuke estaba de un lado de Naruto. La tira del bolso que cargaba Sasuke se termino enganchando del suéter del rubio (**N/A: **Como pasó? No tengo la mínima idea pero tenía que poner una escena SasuSaku!).

En el momento que Naruto le dió un shock repentino y volteo bruscamente hacia atrás, el bolso de Sasuke lo empujo al otro lado, donde, es obvio que estaba Sakura. Los dos terminaron cara a cara, Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron levemente y se quedaron mirando.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

..."_Que...Que persona tan.. tan..frentona!" (_Sakura: Basta ya! Deja de burlarte de mi frente!) (**N/A: **xDD!! No puedo dejar de arruinar los momentos cursis!! Bueno, REVOVINANDO...) ..."_Que..Que linda esta"... _Pensé. No dejaba de ver sus ojos, estaba hechizado. Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, se volvió doloroso.

-Sakura...Yo..- Que estaba haciendo? Mejor me callo! Todo el mundo esta mirando!.

-AJA! Sabia que me intentabas quitar a mi amor sagrado "Sasuke"- Quien arruino el..? Digo! Quien grita? en que piensas Sasuke!.

Me separé de Sakura y me dirigí a la persona que arru... que gritó. Era nada más y nada menos que... Ino!! Por dios que tipa tan zorra quiere estar con Shiro y conmigo! Loca maniática!.

**Fin del Sasuke's P.O.V. **

Ino estaba parada frente a la escenita, por supuesto, muy romántica, Cruzada de brazos.

-En que piensas Ino? Fue un accidente! Entre aquel pedazo de idiota y yo no hay nada!-Dijo Sakura parándose con dificultad.

-Mientes! Pero yo se que Sasuke me prefiere a mi sobre todo y tu solo eres un estorbo inútil.-Dijo Ino segura de sí misma.

-Cuidado con lo que dices! Si me gustara Sasuke ya lo tuviera a mis pies! Pero claro no quiero nada con este tipo- Le contesto tratando de que Sasuke no se le saliera con una de sus: "Pero que dices niñita! Yo contigo no doy para nada!".

-Callense las dos... Por que pelean por él si pueden pelear por mi?- Dijo Naruto y Shiro asintio.

-Es que no le gustas a na...-A Ino se le vino a la mente una idea- Pero Naruto...Vale Naruto, estas cambiadito, no? Te noto más lindo..No sé..

_ Dios! Que tipa tan puta! _Pensaron Sasuke, Shiro y Sakura.

Naruto se sonrojo pero trato de no mirar tanto a Ino.

-Que intentas ahora Ino?- Le susurro Sakura a Ino.

-Vente, te explico. Yo voy a conquistar a Naruto y tu al bellisimo amigo de mi preciado, adorado, hermoso y amado Sasuke, Shiro- (**N/A: **Por que tanta descripción? No sé pero ahora esto se pone interesante.) -Así vemos quien es mejor enamorando.

-Por que a mi me toca el idiota?- Pregunto Sakura, indignada.

-Naruto es mucho mas idiota que Shiro, oye, la mala suerte me toca a mi.- (**N/A: **Seeh! Naruto es el tipo mas idiota del mundo o algo así!).-Una regla del juego, no te puedes acercar a Sasuke hasta que el otro este enamorado de ti. Ok?

Luego de que el plan estuviera completo, se apartaron y regresaron a donde estaban los otros tres.

-Shiro...Por que no te quedas en mi casa, así te apartas de la abusiva de Ino.-Dijo Sakura con tonito seductor.

-Bi-ie-en...Si-i.- Respondió en las nubes Shiro.

-Shiro! Deben estar planeando algo no te acerces.- Susurro Sasuke imaginando el plan maléfico de ellas dos.

-Silencio! Solo estas celoso, niño. Tú si quieres quedate en casa de Ino, yo me voy con Sa..ku..ra..-Negó Shiro y siguió lentamente a Sakura.

-Prefiero quedarme con Naruto! Y eso que corro un riesgo altísimo de morir de aburrimiento.- Gritó a Shiro que se alejaba.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke con mirada asesina- Decías?...-

-Nada, un gusto quedarme en tu casa.

**Fin del capitulo 2. **

Oh! Eso es todo, pero esta vez si dejo un adelantito (Vale me estoy pasando con los diminutivos!) :

_Naruto: Que le pasa a Ino conmigo, nunca se fijo en que exista!._

_Shiro: Sakura esta como rara conmigo!_

_Naruto y Shiro: Que bendición!!_

_Sasuke: Hay algo extraño en esto..No me persiguen, ni pelean por algo que dicen de mi!. _

_Naruto y Shiro: Estas celoso! Celosito, celosito, nanana! _

Próximo capitulo: Las cosas cambian. Eh, Sasuke?.Juego del amor parte 2

Linda-29693


	3. Juego del amor parte 2

Konichi wa! Disculpen la tardanza es que estaba muy ocupada en la playa, la piscina, el cine, etc... Tenia mucha tranquilidad! Lo siento mucho!! Gomenasai!!

Bueno como siempre: Naruto no es de mi propiedad (Oh! y si lo fuera cuantos PEQUEÑOS cambios haría) esto es solo un fan fic que utiliza los personajes del anime.

Antes de que lo lean otro adelanto:

Ino y Sakura hicieron un jueguito del amor con Naruto y Shiro para ver quien los enamora más rápido. Sasuke se siente un "poco" desplazado ("poco" Se vuelve como loco!!) . Ahora a responder los reviews:

**Kory-Anna**Si vale, muy cortitos! Pero bueno, que se hace! Si, cierto, un paso con un portazo xDD! Muchas gracias por tu opinion y por tu critica constructiva! Oye, y que bien que te gusto mi fic! Sayonara Kory!

**L.I.T**Ja! lo pongo contra la pared en este capitulo! Pobre Sasuke! Y bueno lo que vas a ver ahora no será tanta conquista si no mas drama..Y eso que no me gusta el drama Es que le hiba bien n.n . Arigato, Laura! (jeje vi tu ficha personal, tenia que saber tu nombre. Gracias!)

Voy muy atrasada asi que nada mas respondí estos reviews, a los demás muchisisimas gracias!

**Las cosas cambian. Eh, Sasuke?.Juego del amor parte 2:**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

-Naruto, no te emociones. Te quiero alejado de mi, como a diez metros o más.- Dije mirando al burro con bigotes de gato a mi lado.- Y no intentes inducirme a jugar esas porquerías de videojuegos.

-No son porquerías! Además, tu serías re-malo en eso.-Me reto. Grave error. No?. -Mmm... Si no tuviera vergüenza y no tratara de mantener una reputación, te vencería.- Respondí a Naruto que me miraba con pose de supermodelo varonil, (**N/A: **O como se diga!)- Ah, no estamos en un concurso de gente mitad-burro, mitad-gato. Así que quita esa pose. 

No me escuchaba, estaba con la mirada fija en unos chocolates con forma de corazoncitos de san valentín (**N/A: **Seeh, como que me afecto el día de los enamorados, antes pensaba en una rosa pero los chocolates son mas ricos xD).

-Le gustaran a mi Ino, Sasuke?- "MI" Ino? Naruto sabe muy bien que ella se muere por mi, es mi "Fan No. 1".

-Te gusta?..Oh! claro los burratos (**N/A: **Burro y gato) les gustan los monstruos con peluca rubia...-

-No insultes a Ino! Ella es linda,..- **(N/A: **Mmm... me dio mucho fastidio escribir algo lindo sobre Ino, como la detesto...)-

Después de la larga descripción ,que aborrecí ,por cierto, fuimos a casa de Naruto. Era grande y...Ordenada! Que le pasó al Naruto que conocí!.

-Tu casa...esta...ordenada??-Pregunte tartamudeando.

-Si. Mi prima viene a limpiarla los miércoles, viernes y domingos.- No me pareció extraño de que tuviera que venir tantos días a la semanas.- Y su hija esta ahora en el piso de arriba.

Lo que faltaba, una bebé que cuidar! Trate de acomodarme en el sillón apartando la pila de videojuegos. Veía como Naruto trataba de pasar el san andrea, hasta la decimocuarta muerte no dejo de jugar y enviciarse con el Nintendo pirata que de seguro le robo a uno de esos niños con que juega a los ninjas.

-Idiota, deja de intentarlo... Cuantas veces más lo intentaras?-Pregunte fastidiado

-Me faltan ciento treinta y dos mas para batir mi record n.n- Pero, pero, Que tipo tan oscioso!!!.- Quieres jugar conmigo o quieres ir con mi primita a jugar Barbies?

-Prefiero estar con una niñita que contigo , porque, de seguro tiene mas cerebro que tu- Dije imitando una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

**Fin del Sasuke P.O.V**

...Cinco minutos después...

-Ah! Niña loca! No te me acerces con esa ropa de modelo con anorexia!!- Gritó Sasuke corriendo por toda la habitación.

Luego la niña se fue llorando a su cuarto dejando caer un vestido rosa en las piernas de Naruto.

-Te ibas a poner..esto?-Dijo riendo indisimuladamente .

-No! Esa niña esta mas loca y mas tostada que tu! Que? La botaron de su casa por loca?- Dijo Sasuke tratando de recuperar su calma.

-Emh la recojen dentro de... Ahora- Unos golpecitos en la puerta sonaron suavemente, pero, luego...

-Tu niñita insoportable baja inmediatamente! Mamá llegó, pequeño monstruo!-

_Wow, que cariño que se tienen en la familia de Naruto- _Pensó alejandose de la puerta, Sasuke.

La niña salió corriendo de la casa y cerró la puerta de golpe. Sasuke se acerco a Naruto que en una hoja anotaba cuantos intentos llevava.

-Ashh! Dejame a mi, pedazo de inútil-

-Ah, si. Tu podrás. Claro, el "gran" Sasuke lo puede todo!-

Sasuke agarro y aparto a Naruto, estuvo tres cortos minutos jugando y luego tiró el control al suelo ,satisfecho.

-Listo Bakaruto, ya te pase la parte. Estuvo MUY difícil- Dijo con particular tonito sarcástico.

Naruto desafió a Sasuke a pasar ciertas partes del juego y como Sasuke lo puede todo lo logró hacer todo.

Minutos después Naruto estaba dormido, roncando, quizá mas fuerte que Shiro

_El uno para el otro..Como lo sospeche, siempre me junto con perdedores que roncan de noche. _Pensó Sasuke trastornado.

Alguien tocó la puerta un poco fuerte pero con calma. Sasukje dejó de jugar y fue hacia la puerta, de lo que no se dió cuenta es que andaba en pijama que le quedaba un poquitico corta , porque, como saben, era de Naruto.

-Aja? Quien es?- Dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta, al otro lado estaba Sakura con mala compañia (**N/A: **No, no, tranquilos, no es Shiro, es la puta perrisima de Ino).

-Sa-su-ke-kun..? Que te paso, cariño?-Dijo Ino aprtando a Sakura.

-Que unas taradas tocaron la puerta a las doce de la noche y yo que me muero de sueño.- Dijo con un bostezo.-Y no me digas cariño

-No, idiota. Tu ropa, es de Naruto?- Dijo Sakura sin importancia.

-Emh- Se dio cuenta y se puso rojo de vergüenza- Si, es de Naruto...Que hacen aquí par de tontas?

-Le trajimos algo a alguien muy especial- dijeron al unisono

-Emh... Gra...-Sakura lo interrumpió .

-Es para Naruto, por cierto, niño-

Aparecio el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y la cara de Sasuke quedo impactada.

-Na..Naruto..?- Dijo sin recuperarse- Se lo doy cuando deje de roncar.

Las dos chicas se fueron y Sasuke cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Para...NARUTO!- Gritó no muy alto- debe ser un regalo-bomba o algo parecido, pensé que era...para..para mi!.

Dejó furioso el regalo en la mesa y se marchó a dormir , dejando la tele prendida.

Al día siguiente Sasuke le pareció extrañisimo que la casa no estaba envuelta en llamas

_Ya morí? _Pensó Sasuke cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Los volvió a abrir, estaba en la misma habitación, con la tele prendida y un revoltijo roncando.

_Ah..Hoy es Viernes de seguro la prima de Bakaruto viene a limpiar este chiquero _Resolvió Sasuke al ponerse de pie.

-Naruto, arriba- Para sorpresa de Sasuke...Naruto no desperto (Sasuke: Si, gran sorpresa) – Naruto tienes un regalo de la puta de Ino y de Sakura abajo en la mesa, asi que despiertate...

Naruto-zombi se paró corriendo y agarro el regalo de Ino y Sakura y volvio a subir a dormir.

-Ah! siempre funciona, solo que a veces se vuelven zombis...- Dijo Sasuke señalando el raro espécimen de Naruto-baka .- Esta raza no es muy común en el grupo de los tontopodos, es más, es el espécimen mas retrasado.

Naruto-real abrió los ojos y le lanzó una almohada a Sasuke.

-Ya no te metas conmigo, que mira que estoy despierto.-

-Oh, si. Sorpresa ya es de día y tu prima viene a limpiar...

-Emh, si... Listo, salgamos.-

-Ni siquiera te has vestido!

-Ah eso lo crees tú- Se quitó la pijama y por debajo llevaba la ropa de diario.

-Además de bruto, cochino...Que mala suerte la mía!-

Los dos "amigos" salieron de la casa de Naruto y se fueron a vaguear por ahí.

-Naruto-chan!! Naruto-chan!!- gritó alguien a lo lejos.

-Ino? Sakura? Shiro? Estan ahí?- Dijo Naruto.

El grupo de los tres salieron de una tienda corriendo hacia ellos.

-Preparado Naruto?- Dijo Shiro.

-Si, vale. Vamos- Respondio Naruto

-Ah, por cierto, Sasuke, Tu no vas- Dijo Sakura viendo que se acercaba.

-Que bien, bueno chao.-Dijo Sasuke tratando de aparentando estar serio, amargado e indiferente como siempre.

_Idiotas...Quien dijo que quería ir?... Es más, ya debí abandonar este apestoso lugar...Mejor me voy ahora, aprovechando... _Pensó enojado y triste a la vez.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Me sentí mal, por dejar a Sasuke...Ya nadie le interesa que le pase, bueno Ino lo disimula. Se debe sentir mal, mejor voy a acompañarlo, no se... Pero! Que cosas digo! Si, me da mucha lastima él...Pero hasta ahí!! ... No, no solo hasta ahí...

Quería abandonar a todos y quedarme junto a Sasuke preguntarle como está...que ha hecho... Pero si no conquistaba a Shiro perdería en frente de la estúpida de Ino... No! No voy a perder...Voy a pedirle a Shiro que venga conmigo y luego lo dejo diciendo una excusa barata... Si! Lo haré!

-Emh...Shiro?- Dije con precaución

-Si Sakura-Me respondió sonriente

-Quieres venir conmigo..Sabes, nos separamos- Hice un gesto con la cabeza para que su pequeño cerebro captara lo que quería decir.

-Bueno... Dale- Dijo emocionado.

_En que piensa este? No voy a hacer nada con él!! _Pensé haciendo una mueca .

Lo dejé en un parque, diciendo que me llamaron por que a mi abuela se le rompió una pierna (**N/A: **Nah, que excusa tan mala, barata y quemada). Después corrí a buscar a Sasuke en casa de Naruto, no estaba ahí. Luego fui a casa de Ino, tampoco, ni rastro de él...

_Oh! Sasuke cuanto lo siento! _Pensé arrecostada de un poste. _Mejor vuelvo con Shiro. _

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Me fui, pero antes, capté la mirada inquieta de Sakura..Se estará preocupando por mi? Nah, incapaz, ella me odia. Y yo igual...O eso creo!.

Fui a casa de Naruto y recojí mis cosas rápidamente, por suerte la prima de Naruto no había llegado, pero alguien tocó con fuerza la puerta, iba a ver quien era pero no pude, pensé que era su prima y escapé por la ventana de atrás. Luego seguí el camino hacia el bosque, nadie me miraba, estaba solo, como debí estar toda mi vida.

Si nadie por quien preocuparme... Nadie mas que yo, yo solo me importo. Así que me iré solo, Shiro ya no es mi compañero...Jamas!

Caminé hacia el bosque y me adentré en él... Fui bordeando el bosque para llegar al final e irme, pero una risitas me paralizaron, era una chica y un chico. Agarrados de la mano con una rosa en las otras manos.

_Amor? Que es eso? Una maldición... Que inservible es, si, muy inservible...el amor. Puaj! _Pensé y seguí trepando por los árboles.

Cuando llegue a un copa de un árbol para descansar vi algo espeluznante: Sakura y Shiro estaban sentados solos riendo recogiendo flores...

**Fin del Sasuke P.O.V**

Sasuke miraba desde el árbol la escena tan romántica entre Sakura y Shiro...

De repente Sakura sintió un escalofrío y alzó la vista y vió algo que se movía entre los árboles, se preguntó a sí misma si era Sasuke que la observaba, pero no, él se había ido y tal ves era toda su culpa...

Sakura bajó la vista y salió corriendo tratando de no llorar, sin pensarlo, fue hacía el bosque. Pero, Shiro era más rápido que ella. La atrapo.

-Que pasa!? Sakura! Responde! - le gritaba preocupado.

-Nada! Nada! No!- Respondió Sakura agitándose. Luego se clamó, en los brazos de Shiro era mas incomodo que dormir en la casa de Naruto.

Sakura se calmó y fue de nuevo al parque con Shiro.

-Dejame aquí. Dejame...-Unos grititos la interrumpieron.

-Sakura, En tu cara! En tu cara! Ya soy novia de Naruto! En tu cara! Lo logre antes que tú! Soy mejor conquistando!- Grito la echona a Sakura.

-No me interesa! Ya nada me interesa! Solo largate! Si! Ganaste! Alegría! Ya dejame!- Grito entre un largo sollozo Sakura y se marchó corriendo a su casa.

**Fin del capitulo 3. **

Otro que me queda corto! Lo siento, en serio! Pobresito Sasuke! Bueno el adelanto...:

Sakura le dice a Ino que Sasuke se fue y que de seguro no volverá. Ino le echa toda la culpa a Shiro y Naruto (Y claro cortan) Sasuke después de ver la escena de Shiro con Sakura Supo que ya nadie le importaba él, que estaba muy de sobra... Asi que se fue continuando con su cometido (El cual me da mucha ladilla pensar n.n) y se fue del pueblo.

Próximo capitulo: **La historia de dos amigos.  
**

Umm..Si cambié el nombre..Se me ocurrió una mejor idea n.n

Linda-29693


	4. Historia de los amigos

HolaS! HolaS! Como tan? Yo bn bn...En estos dias he estado muy ocupada por el cole...

Inner:Ajaa!!...claro, lo unico que haces es ver los videos de SasuSaku y los cap de Naruto y Fullmetal por youtube...

Yo: Recuerdas mi mirada asesina...??...

Inner: Si,claro..claro...

Yo: Buen chico..n.n

Bueno, al principió no habrá nada de SasuSaku pero luego sí...en el próximo cap..después de la historia de Shiro y Sasuke (Tranquilos no encontrarán nada de yaoi ;P yo lo detesto!) El adelanto anterior fue medio chimbo, lo se! y no dice nada de lo que en realidad va a pasar n.n. Ahora..chan chan chaan!(suspenso..)

Ha responder reviews!! (Oh, sorpresa! xD), pero antes:

Naruto no es mio...aja...lo que sigue... y no me pertenece en lo absoluto...Blah, blah...Bueno a los reviews:

**L.I.T: **Laura! Holas! Ahy que poner a sufrir gente...! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Y que sigas leyendo este fic hasta el fin..El cual no será pronto! Que esperanzas...n.n Bueno Sayonara! Que te la pases chebere!.

**FeRzZ: **Arigato! Aunque con pokitas palabras pero bien.. no importa con tal! Te gusto. No? Entonces eso cuenta! ChauSS!

**Koriitah: **Seehh...cortito. Pero bueno, no hay problema! A mi también me gustó bastante el otro... Tiene drama y todo eso así bien finoli...! Y actualise prontito...D Eh!? Sayonara y muchisisimas graXx

**La historia de los dos amigos. **

Sakura estaba un "poco" alterada, cuando legó a su casa, seguida por Ino, comenzó a pensar en que estaba haciendo. _Me estoy..preocupando..Por el idiota de Sasuke!!?? Sobrevivi estos años sin él y ahora viene y lo daña todo! Todo es su culpa! Soy tan idiota e inutil como él. _Recapascito Sakura dando vueltas en su habitación. 

-Oye, Shiro...Que le pasará a Sakura..?-Dijeron los dos espias desde el árbol cercano.

-Ojala que no sea el cangrejo que le hiba a regalar y se...me..escapo...-Un grito asustó a los dos espías.

-Un Cangrejooo!!-Gritaba Sakura.

-Oh, sabía que era eso...-.-U- Dijo Shiro recibiendo un lepe mortal de Ino. (N/A: Lepe: Mmm..golpecito en la cabeza...No se como lo llamaran. Estoy acostumbrada al venezolanismo n.n)

-Idiota...-Lo regaño. Sakura tiró de buena gana el cangrejo por la ventana (N/A: Pobre, a mi me gustan T.T) Al tiempo vio a los dos maldisimulados espías estúpidos en el árbol.

-Que..Hacen?-Gritó furiosa Sakura- Ustedes me metieron ese cangrejo!?.

-Fue él (ella)- Se culparon entre sí los amigos al unísono.

-Que interesa...Bueno querrás saber que el idiota de Sasuke se fue sin tí, Shiro.- chismió Sakura.

-Mmm..Era de esperarse... Siempre solo...Quieren que les cuenten como nos conocimos?.- Dijo Shiro sin preocupaciones.

-Bueno, podrás bajarte del árbol y contarme...-Dijo Sakura insinuandose.

-Eres tan ob-vi-a. El juego se termino baby- Dijo Ino con su tonito fresa

-Lo sé.- Y guiño el ojo, pero, antes se burlo para sí de la fresita de Ino y sus comentaritos idiotas.

-Sin comentarios...-Decía el tarado mental de Shiro, preplejo (N/A: Tarado mental... Jeje, para que veas que se me pego la cosa..Eh?)

Una vez dentro de la casa de Sakura, Ino explotando de furia y Shiro sin comprender aún, Shiro se aclaro la garganta y comenzó...

-Bueno... Todo comenzó...- Empezó Shiro a relatar la historia...

_En un mundo de criaturas extrañas que dicen que les pica algo, Ash y sus ami... _(Narrador inútil! Te equivocas de escena, además ahora viene un Flashback! Narrador: Ups! Cierto -.-U).

**Flashback:**

Shiro estaba practicando con su shuriken y una gorrita que tenía antes de comprarse el Wii. Estaba practicando como lanzarla perfectamente, pero no lo conseguía, se sentía inútil. (Interrupción: Ino: Ahh..todo fue culpa de Naruto.. Shiro: Deja que continué! Ino: No! Voy a buscar a Naruto por su culpa Sasuke se fue!. Sakura: En verdad...Nah de lo que vale..) Probó por última vez, esta vez la shuriken salió rapidamente y cortó los blancos hechos de paja.

-Bien!-Gritó estusiasmado, olvidando que la shuriken todavía estaba en el aire y venía hacia a él. Cuando se tranquilizó del susto, alguien en el árbol lo subió, haciendo que se clavara en el tronco.

-Cuidado.-Le dijo el muchacho del árbol.- Te vas a matar.

-Quien eres!? -Dijo Shiro soltandose y agarrando la shuriken. El peliazul se bajo del árbol, y , Shiro reacciono mal y le lanzó la shuriken asustado.

El genial chico esquivó por completo su ataque, dejando a Shiro atonito.

-Como!?- Se dijo.

-Ahss...Que idiota.- Dijo el verdaderamente guapo chico (N/A: Jeje... Bueno..Que les digo! Es muy guapo n.n). -Que lento eres.

-Quien eres!?-Repitió Shiro normalmente.

-Sasuke-Resumió.

-Ahh...ok- Dijo el muchacho diseñando rápidamente un insulto por ser tan echon.- _"Mirenme!! Soy Sasuke Yo-No-Se-Que y soy más rápido y echon que cualquiera que todos ustedes!Soy todo un papito!! Mirenme!!"._

-Me recuerdas...a..(Interrupción, de nuevo -.-U: Sakura: Naruto... Shiro: En verdad no lo dijo pero, si, era Naruto.) - No importa.- Y se fue saltando por los árboles a la velocidad de la luz.

-Echoneto...- Soltó Shiro enfadado.

---

Al día siguiente, Shiro salió a buscar agua y se encontró a Sasuke.

-Hola... Mr. genial.- Dijo en tonito de burla.

A diferencia de Shiro, Sasuke no le paró y se fue saltando entre los árboles.

-Te odioo!- Dijo Shiro, inmediatamente una chica, llamada Akari, se le acercó.

-Con quien hablas? Con el maravilloso chico nuevo por aquí.?-

_Mierda! Akari ya lo conoció! Que mierda! ahora tengo oportunidades Cero! Umm...Akari es el amor de mi vida! y se la lleva el echón del Sasuke no se que más! T.T . _Pensó triste Shiro.

-Sí..ese echon...- Dijo Shiro enfadado.

-No te cae bien?.. Es tan lindo, adorable, genial, maravilloso, ahh... que bello- Fantaseó Akari.

-No...Que bien que a ti si...-Susurro Shiro y se fue corriendo furioso. Akari no entendió absolutamente nada.

_Cuando lo encuentré...Se las verá conmigo... _Pensó Shiro mientras lo buscaba entre los árboles.

Shiro buscó unas tres horas sin resultado y se hallaba demasiado cansado, así que se dejó caer entre unas hojas.

Unas horas después en la noche, Shiro despertó, demasiado cansado aún. Estaba en el bosque, pero habia una fogata y estaba arropado. Luego se volvió a caer rendido. Sasuke estaba ahí cuidando del pequeño idiota..

_Maldita sea con este tipejo...Me hace pasar bastante lata _Pensó este tipo, Sasuke.

---

Shiro despertó ahora sin la fogata y no estaba arropado. Un sueño? Algo así. Le rugió el estomagó fuertemente. Que hambre! Se levantó y fue a su casa, en el camino, no vio ni rastro del chico genial,lindo,adorable,perfecto,etcétera..., Sasuke.

Cuando llegó a su casa se atragantó con comida de todo tipo. Vivía solo, así que nada le preocupaba, bueno, a nadie le preocupaba, en lo cierto.

Salió a ver el maravilloso día que tenía por delante.: Ni rastro del echonaitor, Akari sola en el parque de al lado, las maripositas..(N/A: Nah, que día tan chimbo.."Ni rastro de Sasuke" T.T) ... Bueno, mejor a ver a Akari. Cuando llegó ella no estaba sola en lo cierto... No había mirado bien estaba con un grupo de chicas con hojas y boligrafos.

-Sasuke-kuun!

-Que maravilloso!

-Dame tu autográfo.

-Dejenme en paz!- Gritaba Sasuke acorralado...A Shiro se le ocurrió algo...

-Oigan..chicas... Hay una nueva revista super moda que me encontre tirada por ahí.. emmm- Le hacía señas a Sasuke para que escapara del bululu. Y así lo izo.- La subasto!. Tú. Me caes bien..toma- y se fue corriendo.

Las chicas se quedaron atonitas y volvieron hacia donde estaba "Sasuke" que no estaba ahí por cierto.

-Escapo!- Gritaron al unisono.- Maldito Shiro!

---

-Oye..tú- Le dijo Sasuke a Shiro.

-Si?- Contestó de mala gana.

-Por que me ayudaste?- Peeguntó

-Por que llamas mucho la atención- Respondió normalmente.

-Y por que me odias?- Interrogó inconforme.

-Por que eres más genial que yo.- dijo medio enojado.

-Ah..Lo soluciona todo.- Dijo Sasuke dispuesto a marcharse pro Shiro lo paró.

-Suena estúpido...pero..tú...Podrías enseñarme a ser así de genial?- Casi gritó apenado Shiro.

-Perdería mi tiempo...- Dijo Sasuke.-

-Porfa..porfis..Mr genial...El que lo puede todo...-Suplicaba Shiro sin cansarse.

-Me artas la pasencia...Que patetico... Lo are..pero no ladilles tanto.-Dijo Sasuke

-Genial! Bien! Super G! - Dijo Shiro entusiasmado, actitud ejemplar de un papanataz...(N/A: La palabrita pegajosa esa!)

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Después solo viajamos y a él se le asignó una misión nada importante , yo era una carga, me podía dejar en donde él quisiera, igual...- Terminó de contar Shiro.

-Que extraña amistad la suya...Bueno, dejandolo a un lado... En donde estará Ino?- Dijo Sakura cambiando por completo la conversación...

-Matando a Naruto..puede ser.. O no?- Resumió Shiro.

-Seehh...que probable.- Dijo sin importacia Sakura.

_(..Mientras tanto..)_

-NARUTOO! TU CULPAA!- Gritaba Ino.

-Que ise??- Seguía sin entender Naruto.

-Sasuke se fue por tu culpa!-

-No es cierto..Bueno, así es mejor..-

-NOO! TU CULPA! Que haré sin MI Sasuke-

-Pensé que eramos...novios?-

-Emh, bueno. Ahora ya no- Y siguió lloriquiando.

-Me lo imaginé- Dijo Sakura.

-Sehh...Esa tipa tiene alma y corazon de puta carera...- Dijo Shiro.

-Puta carera? Ah si...- Dijo tratando de no acordarse de la expresión usual de Sasuke:

_Cosas de los idiotas... _

(Unas 3 semanas después)

**Parte segunda del capitulo (Sin nombre por gran falta de imaginacion): **

-Que aburrido...ya pasé el videojuego 26 veces con la técnica que Sasuke me dió... Sasuke! Mierda, por que coño se fue?.- Decía Naruto medio muerto de aburrimiento.

-Para completar la idiota misión esa que le mandaron...luego volverá a su pueblo...- Gimió este Shiro también medio inerte.

-Deberiamos buscarlo...- Dijeron Naruto y Shiro.- Pero..ni me puedo parar por la ladilla...

_(En el club de manicure para fresitas medio putas...)_

-Ino..Y esa cara?- Dijo una amiguita del club.

-Ah? Nada Es que..mi manicure no me gustó.. esta re-feo. Hasme otro.- Gruño Ino.

-Oye esta tipa esta más gruñona y menos fresa..La sacamos del club?- Dijo otra chama

-A la gran Ino..No! Nunca..ya se le pasa..- dijo otra.

_(En el parque de la esquina... (N/A: No ahí no narrador inepto!) Bueno, en la tienda de ropa al lado del parque de la esquina,(N/A: No ahí tampoco! ) Bueno! Esta bien.. En el cine, que esta al lado de la tienda de ropa, que esta al lado del parque, que esta en la equina...En una cita pagada... (N/A: Asi..mejor n.n)_

-Sakura, me alegra que estes viendo esta pelicula conmigo! Te quiero- Lee se acercó a darle un beso pero Sakura molesta le aparto la cara.

-Si lo haces...Esta será la ultima vez que salgamos..Ok? Aunque me pages!- Decía Sakura tratando de divertirse.

Al salir Sakura parecía muy feliz y todos la miraban raro.

-Oh, gracias Lee! Umm..Me voy, tengo...algo que hacer!- Gritaba ya alejandose.

-Pero quería invitarte un...helado...Nah, de lo que vale.- Decepcionado pero sumamente feliz, Lee también se fue.

Sakura estaba en la puerta de la casa de Naruto.

-Shiro! Ya llegue!!- Gritaba Sakura feliz. (Miren a esta...Saliendo con dos chamos al mismo tiempo! Claro..a nadie le importa en este fic Lee)

-Si, Sakura ya bajo...!- Decía Shiro que ni siquiera se podía levantar.

Cuando lo logró bajo corriendo.

-Listo!- Gimió cansado.

Sakura estaba feliz agarrada de manos con Shiro que estaba totalmente sonrojado. Caminaron por el parque, la calle, los edificios, las avenidas, ( Emh... hiban a pie o en carro...?) A pie! Emh..Cierto.. REVOVINANDO... Miraron los parques, calles, edificios, avenidas..por que estaba metidos en un taxi que apestaba a los pies de Naruto.

-Bajemos de este cacharro por favor.- Decía Sakura tapándose la nariz.

-De pana! Que Carro tan triste!. Hey you! Tipejo! Por que no te compras una vaina que este en mejor estado, no se, Menos Triste!- Protestaba Shiro al conductor.

-Por que la mierda de escritora y financiadora que tienen solo puede pagarle un cacharro de lo más triste..- Dijo el conductor.

-Aunque sea pago el taxi..- Decía Sakura.

-Emm..correción.- Dijo una voz paranormal que se oía desde el techo aplastado del cacharro.- No lo compre...Me lo robe.

-Pero de donde! Seras tu tonta que te robas esta mierda!- Dijeron todos al unisono

-De una tienda que ponía: "Te vendemos carros usados, si quieres robatelos, nadie se dará cuenta (solo bajo tu propio riesgo, se te puede desperolar en el camino... )"- Explicó la escritora.

"Caída de culo múltiple (tipo condorito)"

---

Al parecer Sakura era la única que se divertía sin Sasuke. Hasta Shiro, que estaba con el amor de su vida, además de Akariy sus amores otros... no se divertía lo suficiente. Y Naruto..ni se diga... Ino lo despreciaba de manera muy cruel...

Sakura se encontraba muy triste, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien... Soñaba que Sasuke volvía y todos estaban felices...Todos..Juntos..Como antes! Sakura se tumbo a llorar a su cama, inconsolablemente...

Naruto y Sakura salieron a buscar un cosa que Naruto tenía que comprar. Se preguntarán por que...Bueno...la evidencias: 1. A Naruto se le caía del bolsillo un envase que decía "Burundanga" Farmacias SAS. 2. Sakura decía cosas extrañas como: "Si, mi señor" o "A sus ordenes maestro"...Un misterio.. Que habrá pasado? Pikachu decidirá el camino gay? Ash se suicidara con una cuchara o con un tenedor? Descubranlo en el próximo episodio de Pokemon: Las verdades ocultas.

(N/A: Narador idiotaa! Me colmas la pasiencia! Te equivocastes de nuevo de guión! Narrador: Coño de la putisima sea! quien revolvió los papeles!? Sonido extraño: pika,pika... N/A: Mmm... ese peluche de Pikachu marca acme me salio con vida propia...interesante... Narrador: Mis cosas! Hey you! Devuelveme mis cosas! Controlaloo!)

Ahh!! Quitate! Ya dejamee! Mmm...que haces?? No te tires..peluche con vida propia y sed de sangre...no te tires... (Sonidito: Pikaaaaaaaaaa) Uy! Bueno, a un lado ese tema, como aún no me despiden...Sigamos...En donde estaba?..aja...Bueno:

Sakura , que se le pasaba el efecto de la droga, se veía parada en una cachapa de autobús lleno de gente...

_En donde changos estoy? _Pensó tratando de no desmayarse.

Naruto, había visto un supermercado de novedades exclusivo para viciados del Nintendo. En su alboroto por bajarse del bus se le olvido de que Sakura estaba medio dormida e inconsiente agarrada del tubo. Sakura se despertó en una estación supremamente transitada y eso trajo por consecuencia que estuvieran haciendo una cachapa-sandwich-empanada-arepa humana con ella.

-Narutoo!- gritó Sakura exaltadisima- Te mato! te mato! Cuando...Adivine en donde estoy!

_Estación El Petare del Japón _(N/A: No me maten por el nombre, es que aqui en Venezuela , bueno en Caracas...investiguen... me da una lata decirles y se me quita la inspiracion.) Decía la bocina, tanta multitud de Yeiminsons se bajaron del bus que Sakura termino en el piso aplastada, en la parte de afuera del bus.

**Chan, chan! El fin! **

Buenop...Gracias a Mary por la idea del Narrador...Tengo una mejor ahora, despues te digo n.n.

Bueno, este me quedo un poco mas largo que los anteriores...O no? Buehh! No voy a dar adelantitos de nuevo por que la vd me va re-mal con los adelantos de ñoña esos. Es que mi inspiracion cambia de repente. Y me tardo?.. Si.. Es que me trabo, mi hermano dice que parezco una tipa con apoplejía frente el monitor... Hiere mi corazoncillo de escritora T.T. Preparence para lo niche! Y se por que lo digo xDD

_"A veces te recuerdo, yo me vuelvo loca. _

_Pero no me extraña, yo se lo pasa_

_Se que yo te quiero _

_Y quiero que vuelvas _

_Pero es que me cuesta, _

_Olvidarte me cuesta..."_

Linda-29693


	5. El petare del japón

_Aloo?? Bueno...como andas?.. Aki en tremenda lata de día..Seehh..._

Narrador: Que haces vaganeitor?

Linda: A quien llamas vaga!

Narrador: A ti! Bueno mira quiero que me pagues.

Linda: Ya te pague! Tus 50 bolivares mensuales.

Narrador: Quiero un aumento!

Linda: Que crees tu! Que yo cago real?

Narrador: Si! De donde sacaste el iPod nuevo...?

Linda: Fue un regalo...

Narrador: Quiero mi aumento!

Linda: No te puedo pagar más!

Narrador: Aja...ò.ó Quiero MI aumento!

Linda: No te lo doy!

Narrador: Renuncio!

Linda: Si! Digo.. Que!?

Narrador: Renuncio! Tu le pagas mas a los de la cantina del cole Y eso que siempre fías

Linda: Eso es otra cosa! Los muy idiotas no me lo cobran después!

Narrador: Yo ya me voy de aquí! Ya me ofrecieron un trabajo mejor!

Linda:Pues largate y dejame en mis cosas. Mira que cualquiera puede ser Narrador.

_(Señala al malandrito que hiba pasando, como tenían la puerta abierta...)_

_Linda: _Tu! Tipejo! Ven para acá, te vengo a ofrecer un trabajo.

_(El tuki profesional, vestido y todo, Se acerca con asombro)_

Tuki: Mmm..Un trabajo... Llamaré a mi abogado para que firme el contrato..

Linda y Narrador: Ufff...Ya no hacen a los malandros como antes..

Linda: Un segundo...En donde escondiste al verdadero?

Tuki(chimbo): Me descubrieron! A correr!

_(Otro tuki, pero este si es real, pasa)_

Linda: Aja! Ven! tu, si tu! El de la gorra al revés!

Tuki (real): Que paso aqui mis lacras... La mia que quieres?

Linda: Serás mi narrador ahora. Como te llamas?

Tuki: Ahh..Mi nombre es de la fácil...es Wilkingson Jr.

Linda: Emh..si de la facil...Wilkingson..No? (N/A: Wilkingson es un nombre real...Aunque no lo crean xD)

Wilkingson: mmm...y que me gano, lacrita?

Linda: Un..un...celu de barbie..esta mas a la moda malandra del momento..Marcaras la diferencia!

_(El tuki, como era de esperar, era un tremendo ignorante así que acepto)_

Holas! Bueno, como verán...El Narrador ese de ñoña se fue por vagabundo...(Narrador: Sigo aqui...) No importa...Y tenemos a uno nuevo. Les presento a Wi-l-King-so-on? Jaj...Digo! Aplaudan a nuestro nuevo narrador!.

Buenopp..!!! En este capitulo verán lo que es ser niche pero niche de verdad! Aqui mis panas! Al siguiente capitulo, lacras! (Mmm..se me pegó..lo siento nOn) Ah! Los reviews jeje se me olvidaba n.n:

**sakurass**: xD!! Ah! si supieras en donde anda metido! xD Que review tan oportuno! Sasuke... Mira que te vas a llevar tremenda sorpresa...! Buenop! Gracias por leerlo! Arigato y también cuidate muchísimo! n.n

**jennkyouyama: **Me encanta que te encanta este fic! Seeh..El vocabulario es fino me gustan las palabras asip Si vale que regrese (Si es que se fue...) No mira puess! No me tarde casi nah! Bueno, Arigato! Que te valla muy muy muy bien! Sayonara!

**El Petare del Japón: **

La lacra esa llamá que si la Sakura, estaba in the world confundia ahi pól el barrio ese. Entoncé va con el maricon del bus ese, de cacharro, que taba muy mal vestió no seguía la onda...

-Señor, un boleto más, necesito volver.- Dijo la mía al condluctor.

-Lo siento, no hago viajes de vuelta desde aquí, es peligroso. Adios!- Tiró a Sakura fuera y se fue como un peo con fuego asi toó flamiante bulda de lo caimán.

-Pe-peligroso!?- Sakura estaba como cuando a las tipejas estas le sal...(Linda: Basta. Ya sabemos como estaba...)

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Estaba confundida..Como habría terminado en un lugar como este? Todas las chamas llevaban la minifaldas de dos dedos esas que venden..Todas me recordaban extrañamente a Ino... Y los chamos, todos malandritos, con medallones de Daddy Yankee super gigantes y esas camisas que le llegan a las rodillas con los paracaidas de pantalones... Nah, no era nada péligrosos, eran nada más putas y ignorantes... Menos mal que Naruto ni Shiro han llegado a esos extremos...

Uff...Me comiensa a dar hambre...Quiero comer!! Será que le pregunto a alguien? Voy a pasar por esa calle llena de gente extraña...No pasa nada Sakura no te van a violar solo respira.

-Ahy mamita! Que rico que ta eso!

-Cuanto cobras, papachunga?

-Ahss que tas de la buenata!

Respira, Sakura. Respira! Ya Basta! No les pares! Solo son idiotas!...

-Quiero hacer la cachapa contigo!- Ya! No lo soporto!

-Que te pasa idiota! Que no tienes verguenza!- Grité descontrolada.

-Ay mami , no te me salgas... Tu sabes que toy bastante bueno y por ti no te preocupe tas asegurada.- Que le suceden a estos tipos! Acaso solo quieren tirar conmigo!.

-Ya, Taiverson.-(N/A: Ese nombre también existe! no los invento!) Una salvacion! O no...- Esta chama esta como de la regla hoy... No la molestes..-No...ò.ó-

Que sucedee! Que pasó con la mente de estos inútiles! Yo me largo! Pero, a donde? Tengo hambre!! Voy a morir! Sakura! Consigue algo! Tú puedes!. Una mujer! Claro! Ellas si me entenderán.

-Hola..Emh, quiero saber si..- Dije tartamudeando.

-Ahy mira que fuera de moda esta esta- Le susurro en voz MUY alta a la chica de al lado...A ver Sakura piensa...Ellas son...como..como..Ino! Recuerda como es Ino!.

-Emh..Sorry, me dejaron esta ropa de ñoñita y bueno sabes no..Quiero ver si me ayudan..-Espero que resulte!

-Uff! Eso lo explica todo, baby. Mira que te vamos a dejar como antes. Tu dirás, mana- Como antes?..Que piensan hacerme!!

No necesito explicar nada de lo que pasó solo que...Me dejaron como tremenda puta de barrio!! Que horror! Quiero largarme! Bueno, aunque sea me dieron algo de comer... Ya estoy bien. Solo que debo encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Estaba sentada fuera de la casa de las chamas esas, no quería entrar de nuevo.

-Epale, chamurría. Que haces por aquí?- Dijo una chama que se acercó y se sentó al lado mió.

-Yo? Emm..Nada.- Dije tratando de buscar excusa.

-Mi nombre es Naiyeimeilyn Deslialmilsay y tu?- Deslialmilsay era su apellido o su nombre? O.o...

-Sa-Sakura Haruno- Dije con un poco de confianza.

-Dime Naiyeimeilyn, Deslialmilsay no me gusta mucho...-Es su nombre!- Puedes decirme Naiye es mas corto, Saku.

_Saku... _Así me decía Ino...putaa!!

-Y que haces? Buscas un cliente?- Un que!! Que le pasa a esa tipa! Que piensa que soy..emh..mi ropa..claro, claro que lo piensa!

-Umm..nada, no , no busco clientes...Y tu que haces?- Respondí con una sonrisita.

-Ah! Nada tampoco..Caminamos? - (N/A: No, no y no! No hay ni yuri ni yaoi! lo de caminamos no es nada del otro universo!) Dijo Naiye. Yo asentí.

**Fin del Sakura's P.O.V.**

Buéh, la tipeja amiga del barrio, Naiyeimeilyn y Sakura la prota, fueron po ahí caminando y parloteando, Naiye le hablo'a la Saku que era lo que hacía pol estos lares de su world.

-Saku...En verdad vine para avisarle a mi papá que capturamos hace 3 semanas a un tipo ahí esos de los que no son de nuestro tipo, lo que no cargan el estilo, sabes no?- A la Saku no le impoltaba náh pero igual, la tipa izo un si extraño (N/A: Asintió, se dice...).-Me preguntaba si querías ir a checar como tá el prisionero.

_No me interesa...en lo absoluto..Pero bueno...Vamos a ver quien es ese prisionero... _Pensó Sakura.

-Si dale, pana. Vamos a checar- Dijo imitando el estilo...Náh que mal le sale...La frente la tiene pa na... (Sakura: Mi frente..QUE?.. Linda: Calmaos gente! Vengo con paz y armonía! No peleareís ni la frente'e'papa ni el tuki profesional!) Náh, que rara que es esa...Bueno, al grano que por cierto tengo uno aki en la frente...(Linda: Deja ya de salirte del tema!) Bueno, ya...

---

Sakura taba ahí con la Naiye, que me cae de lo bien, en una clase de cosa en donde meten a los esclavos (Calabozo) Eso mismo, chocala ahí la mia! (Emh..No) Sakura se impresionó mucho por algo y de verdad no se de donde salio la palabrita esa de la impresiono... así del diccioalgo... Bueno no viene al caso chao me largo por los proximos 5 minutos por que la continuacion viene en paquete..Como? Aki dice? Aja si! integrado (que no se que es eso S)

**Fin por ahorita del cap 5**

No es que sea corto si no que ahora mismo voy a hacer la continuación . Bueno! Dejen reviews! Los quiero!

Linda-29693


	6. El prisionero

Buenop, como es paquete integrado no voy a responder reviews solo a decir lo de que Naruto no me pertenece y listop disfruntelo.

Dejen reviews! Porfaaa!! T.T Me pongo muy triste...no me mandan casi reviews!! T.T.

Ah! y el narrador anterior narrará el cap por que el otro esta de rumba ahi con sus panas bulda de lo caimán..Ups, como que se me pegó la cosa... Ah por cierto el narrador anterior no esta contratado así que no le pagaré (Narrador: No se porque te ayudo..¬¬)

**El prisionero.**

Sakura estaba contemplando al prisionero..era..Sasuke (N/A: No les extraña en lo mas minimo. No? Soy demasiado predecible.. Jeje)

-Sasuke? Que haces aquí?-Dijo Sakura.

-Lo conoces? Pues dejame decir que no perdonamos amigos de nada...-

-No! Eramos enemigos de muerte! Si! Eso!-

-Hmn...No te creo! Tu expresion fue mucha! Sabía que eras la infiltrada! Adentro Niña!-

Infiltrada? Genial, ahora por culpa de Sasuke, Sakura esta como prisionera..

-Te odio.-Dijo Sakura

-Yo más...-Contesto Sasuke

-Como llegaste aquí?

-Larga historia.

-Quien tiene prisa?

-Bueno, cuando me fui porque necesitaba completar con mi misión..

-Y dejaste a Shiro solo...

-Dejame continuar!... Ajá, un gran medallón me pego e la cabeza...

-Y no lo pudiste esquivar, que tonto...

-Ya! Estaba muy...Nada, quieres saber o no?

-Aja escupelo

-Bueno, desperté en un salón rodeado de Yeiminson's y olía como a basura...Bueno, me hicieron unas preguntas y me metieron en esta pedazo de mierda de celda..Feliz?-

-Que preguntas?

-No te importa, preguntona.

-Cierto...Por que no te mataron al instante...Me harían un favor.-

-Opino lo mismo, pero contigo.-

Sakura estaba muy enojada pero feliz de ver a Sasuke...Ella no sabía porque se sentía tan emocionada que quería darle un abrazo y decirle que lo extraño demasiado... Pero, trato de calmarse y el enojo le quito la felicidad.

-Oye! Naiyeimeilyn!- Sasuke se quedo plasmado con el nombresito- Cambiame de celda! Porfavor! Te lo pído, de rodillas, si quieres!-

-Uff...Que se nota que se odian, han estado peleando desde que te encarcele..pero igual lo conoces así que te cambiare de celda y no te dejaré ir.- Decía la Naiye abriendo la celda.

Sakura salió encantada de la celda y se dirigió a la mas proxima.

-Gracias! Te adoro!- Gritaba mientras que Naiye le contestaba con una sonrisita.

-De nah... Sin ti el guapote aquel sin enojo se ve mas bonito y podré hablarle.-

_Mierda! Ahora a esta le gusta Sasuke! Que lataa!! _Pensó super enfadada sin saber porque.

-Emh...Hola?-Dijo la persona con que estaba.

-Hola...Un momento...tu eres...! Neji! Que haces aquí?- Dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-Larga historia-

_Por qué pienso que es un poco muy parecido a Sasuke.._Pensó Sakura recordando que Sasuke le dijo lo mismo.

-Bueno..emh...Y..-No sabía que decir la Sakura esta! Sakura estaba sonrojadisima y toda apenosiada (N/A: Palabra inventada...Jeje).

-Hmn- Neji izo ese sonido y se recostó.

_Que lindo se ve durmiendo _Pensó Sakura haciendo lo mismo.

---

A la mañana Naiye la despertó, de un salto.

-Saku, Saku! Quiero sacarte de aquí..Me caes bien...-

-Ah! Que pasa?-

-Es que...Voy a ayudar al guapo y él...Yo quiero sacarte también..-

-Hmn? Y Neji?

-Neji? Él no me importa! y a Sa... Nada! No me cae, es muy asocial.-Sakura estaba muy triste. Quería ayudar a Neji! Y eso que tampoco le caía muy bien que se diga..- Que pasa? Acaso te..Ah!

Era cierto a Sakura le empezaba a gustar Neji... Quería ayudarlo! De alguna forma...

-Ayudemoslo! Porfavor! Te lo pido!- Suplicaba Sakura a la Naiye.

-Ok...Despiertalo, anda- Dijo fastidiada Naiyeimeilyn.

Saku despertó a Neji, el cual había estado despierto mucho antes...oyéndolo todo...

Salieron cuidadosamente..Pero que digo! Salieron haciendo tremendo desastre que resono por todo el calabozo! Haciendo que los descubrieran claro está.

-Naiyeimeilyn Deslialmilsay Gonzales! Que haces?- Neji y Sasuke se quedaron mas que plasmados con el nombre.

-Padre...Querían escapar! Los trataba de atrapar!.

-Mmm...Si, yo me encargo, hija.-

-Padre...- Ilusionada Naiye

-Esto parece novela romantica-Dijo Sasuke.

-Te opoyo-Dijeron al unisono Sakura y Neji haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara mas de lo normal.

_Algo pasa aquí..Sakura esta sonrojada..como detesto a Neji... _Pensó Sasuke aparentando

su enojo. (N/A: Celos maldisimulados...)

El padre de Naiye, atrapo rapidamente a Sakura. Y a los demás los atrapo igual.

-Maldito, sueltanos!-Gritaba Sakura forjando.

-Por que no se esperan? Mañana comienza la prueba para ver si se van...

-Como?-Todos dijeron

-Para ver si son de nuestro tipo. Saben..Si cargan el estilo-

-Estilo?...que mierda- Se quejó Neji.

-Si...-Dijo Sakura.

Cuando iban a meterlos a sus celdas, al idiota se le olvido y los metió a todos en una sola celda... Oh...Combinación super explosiva... Sasuke, Sakura y Neji metidos en una celda super cacharra con ratas y todo..tremenda cachapa humana por que era más bien super enana...imaginen un poco...esto me suena a pelea, pelea, pelea y pelea...(Linda: Nadie pidió tu opinión Narrador estúpido. Narrador: No me jodas! Mira como me pagas la ayuda! Mejor me largo! Linda: Coño, No! No tendremos más narrador hasta mañana! Narrador: Pues te jodes, no pienso se menospreciado en este lugar)

**A causas de Narrador...Fin del cap. **

Narrador idiota... Bueno como era paquete integrado piensen a ver fueron... 3 pag de word en unos y 3 en otro..Fueron 6 pag de word y en tamaño 12 de letra...Ta bien no? Pss...En verdad la inspiración se me va cada vez que veo videos de Itachi (Muerte a Itachi! Muerte a Itachi!) Bueno quien me manda. Solo puedo decir Chao, nos vemos, odien a Itachi por siempre (Ah! Y a Orochimaru también), dejen reviews, o si no, no respondo de acciones sonámbulas mías... Vean mucho Naruto y sean felices!

Hasta el proximo cap! Nos vemos!

Linda-29693


	7. Primera prueba

**Konichi wa!**

Como estan! Bueno,bueno... Hoy Wilkingson narrara el cap! No el otro narrador idiota... Por cierto no odio a Neji, pero Sasuke si..En verdad me gusta bastante el NejiTen!! Es otra de mis parejas favs (ademas de NaruHina) Y oara kien no entienda las expresiones usadas diganmelo, yo se lo traduzco n.n. Ah! Por cierto el prota y la prota significa el (la) protagonista.Bueno ha responder reviews se ha dicho!:

Cap. 5:

**sakurass:** Extraño? Por que? Buenop...Ah..Por lo niche y las palabras y eso de seguro..Jeje!

Cap. 6:

**sakurass: **Jaja!! Peleas! Jaja..! Este va ha ser buenisimo con las peleas... Y mas por que ahora vienen esas pruebas para ver quien se sale del calabozo..(Esto me suena a reality show xD) Bueno, Sakura con Sasuke lo que menos le podía hacer era caso...Pero, como tenía que poner SasuSaku... Puess..Tu veras después!. Gracias por los reviews! Arigato!

**L.I.T: **COMO QUE PORQUE QUIERO LA MUERTE DE ITACHI!!?? Ok, ok, ok...me calmo... Bueno a la lista:

1- Mato a la familia de Sasuke

2- Es mi personaje odiado de toda la serie (Varón, claro)

3- Sasuke lo odia (Razon original nOn)

4- Por su culpa Sasuke se va con Orochimaru (Para hacerse mas fuerte y vencerlo maldita sea como lo odio!)

5-Ah! Llamo a Susuke "hermano estupido" (Oseaa! kien se cree ese idiota? mira que se metio con el diablo ò.ó)

Buenop! Mucho ya? Chaito laura-chan! bsos! nos vemos n.n!

**Katsura-chan Uchina: **Hello Andrea-chan! (seeh, vi tu info personal y veo que te gusta MUCHO el SasuSaku...)Como tas tu? Yo bien, bien n.n Hay algo peor que matarse en la carcel...pues yo pensaba...Bueno imaginate... A Sakura le gusta Neji...Y Sasuke odia a Neji...Al parecer Sasuke siente celos maldisimulados de Neji por Sakura...Y Neji?..Ni por el coño, yo no se como anda en estos lares del fic xD Bueno, graXx por tu review! Sayonara! Bye Bye ! Muchos kiss y cuidat!!!

BUENO ò.ó FUE UNA SUERTE QUE CONTINUARA! EN EL PROX CAP SI NO ME DAN REVIEWS NO CONTINUO EL FIC Ò.Ó(Y ES UNA AMENAZA, AVISADO)

Ahh...y bueno.. aqui esta mi e-mail o agregarme, por si quieren darme ideas sobre el fic, como continua...etc.. de que podría hacer mi otro fic (espero su colaboración n.n) Es: linda(guion bajo)2515841 y es hotmail.

(PD: Lo de guion bajo no lo coloquen es que aqui no admite el guion bajo y no se porque..Ah! por cierto el guion bajo es este " - " pero bajo ok?)

**Primera prueba. **

Dentro de la celda (A mira con z es un juego!! Linda: Ya, tonto! continua) Bueno, estaba la Saku, con el asocial (Neji), y el prota Sasuke, oye que ta bien pavito el nombre, metios en lo que se le llama "cachapera humana". Las mia estaba mirando al idiota aquel, y por eso Sasuke, el propio, estaba mirandolos enfurecido (Ah! Esa palabra también ta pavita!)

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

-Ne-neji-kun...- Decia Sakura mirandolo apenada (Es que se notaba bastante..)- Yo..emh...-

No puedo creer que a Sakura le guste ese idiota! Es que es tan..! Ya quiero irme de este lugar, ademas de tukkis por todas partes, Sakura esta babeandose por el maldito de Neji (Wilkingson: Te apoyo, mi pana). Debo controlarme y no verlos, solo, eso.

-Sakura, puedes decirme que quieres...- Dijo este Neji, de lo mas estúpido.

-Bueno, yo...Es que..No se en verdad que...-Tartamudeaba Sakura super sonrojada. Que mierda es esto!

-Pasa algo?- Dijo Neji haciendose el papito con Sakura.. Por que me molesta tanto?

-No, nada, Neji-Kun- Sakura miraba fantaseosa los ojos vacíos del supremo idiota de Neji- Que creen que sean las pruebas esas?.

Pensé que hablaba con todos así que respondí algo...

-Alguna cosa estupida de tukkis...- Dije singularmente.

-okY tu? Neji-kun?- Respondió tan rápido mi afirmación que me izo pensar que solo quería hablar con Neji...

Me recosté del otro lado, y como esto es una arepera-cachapera le pegue "indirectamente" a Neji.

-Que te sucede?-Dijo el idiota

-A mi nada, idiota- Dije yo, controlandome.

-Mira a quien llamas idiota, estúpido niñito que nisiquiera pudo vencer a su otro tonto hermano- Que le pasa?? Se metió con mi verdadero yo!

-Pss... Tu eres un debilucho, tampoco le tocarías ni un solo pelo a Itachi, idiota. Y eso que te supero en fuerza y rapidez.- Lo rete hablando cada vez mas fuerte.

-Quieres ver quien es más fuerte, pedazo de inútil?- Contestó Neji, enfadado, igual.

**Fin del Sasuke's P.O.V**

La Saku mirada atonita (Otra palabra cool) la pelea entre sus amorcitos (Sakura: Oye Sasuke no es mi amorcito) Tú, callate, que aqui el pro soy yo frente e' papa. Bueno, como parloteaba, Sasuke estaba peleando con Neji. Y Sakura estaba molestisima.

-NEJI! Sabes lo que acabas de decir?- Sakura estaba..defendiendo a Sasuke...Por lo que el mio se sonrojo pero lo izo pasar por enojo...Es que nadie se mete con Sasuke con Itachi (eso es muy grave)- SASUKE! Ya dejen de pelear!

-Sakura...-Dijo este Sasuke (Osea el pro como lo llamare ahora).- No voy a dejar a este idiota salirse con la suya!..Y de pana que no me importa que digas!-

-Neji-kun! Para!- Dijo Saku super enojona.

-Y Que? A mi los idiotas que le temen a sus hermanos no me asustan!!-Saku estaba furica nadie la escuchaba!! Nadie...

Sasuke que peleaba con Neji cayéndose a lepes, puños, patadas osea a coñazo parejo. Vio que Sakura estaba tirada en el piso, cansada de tanto gritarles que pararan...

Sasuke dejo de pelear con Neji, y se acerco a Sakura.

-Con que se te ablanda el corazon cuando vez a una chica así..Eh, Sasuke?- Dijo Neji, provocándolo.

-Basta ya, Neji. Me ocupo de tu inútil existencia luego- Dijo el pro dirigiendose (otra mas cool) a la Saku- Sakura...Que pasa?

-Sigan peleando, solo sirven para eso... Que mas da? Seguro se matan mientras duermen o algo parecido...No ves acaso: Me ocupo luego de tu inutil existencia"- Dijo super brava Haruno (Oye se llama Saku o la prota. Linda: Es su apellido, tukki estúpido).

-Lo siento, Sakura. Los dos lo sentimos, digo. O no Hyuga?- Dijo el prota y Hyuga asintió.

-Si, vale. No pelearemos más.- Dijo Neji, pero la expresión al mirar a Sasuke lo cambió todo en un instante.

-Eso...espero- Dijo Saku-chan.

---

A la noche, Neji y Sakura dormían felices y contentos... Y claro el prota no porque la oscuridad lo hacía pensar muchísimo en Sakura... Lo de la tarde le resulto super extraño, aquella sensación de estar preocupado por Sakura, mirándola fijamente... Sus ojos son claros, verdes y claros, al igual que los de Neji...blancos y claros, solo que vacíos y fríos. Y los suyos..Náh! Negros, oscuros... Se veían tan vacíos como los de Neji en la oscuridad... Así vivía, todo en lo oscuro...Que triste (lo digo en sentido de chimburrio) ...

El prota necesitaba un poco de luz..quería dormir antes de que amaneciera...Hasta que recordó que el..emh..podía encender un poco de fuego.

Agarro una vela (**N/A: **Que de pana que te digo, que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde salió!). La encendió en silencio y contemplo algo, que, por cierto, no quería ver:

Sakura abrazando a Neji...

(**N/A: **A mi, no me extraña...En aquella empanada-cachapa-arepa de celda no entraban los tres alguien tenía que abrazar a alguien y Neji estaba en el medio..así que ni modo que Neji abrazara a Sasuke..no me gusta el yaoi..y si es asi..SasuNeji O.o Diosss!! Ni loca!!)

Sasuke apagó la vela y después de todo, durmió tranquilamente..Por Que? No tengo la idea...Y a mi que me preguntan eso! Preguntenle a la escritora...

Hablando de eso, Sakura estaba medio despierta, pero, no escucho a Sasuke...Solo creyó ver una luz encendiendose.

_Sa..Sasuke? Estará despierto? _Pensó la mia parándose y viendo que abrazaba a Neji-kun. Se sonrojo... Y vio que Sasuke dormía. _En que piensas Sakura? _

_---_

-Despierten! Despierten! Es hora de indicar la primera prueba!- Decía alguien ahí...

-Ya vamos- Sasuke, Hyuga y la prota dijeron al unisono (Uff! Que palabra tan genial!! "Unisono" Linda: Chamo..Eres un idiota..Sin ofender)

El Uchiha se paró sin ningún tipo de queja y se largo de la celda (Saben que con z-...Linda: SI. SI SABEMOS "histérica") .

_Al fin luz...Ahora mismo me estoy cayendo del sueño pero espero irme de aquí rapido! _Pensó el prota, soñoliento.

Los dos enamorados (**N/A: **Y de donde salió eso? Yo no puse en el libreto ¬¬ Wilkingson: Lo siento U-.-) salieron cayéndose del sueño (Bueno el asocial no tanto, pero la Saku si).

-Que sueño! Que hora es!?- Se quejaba Sakura, tratando de llamar la atención de Neji.

-Ni idea- Creo que lo logro, pero muy poco...O son ideas mías?.

Al llegar al es..ta..dio? Eso se parecia a mi casa, de pana! Un monton de carros ahí toos chimbos y quemaos! Bueno, el tipejo anterior, el padre de la pana Naiye estaba ahi y otros prisioneros mas estaban ahi.

-Bueno, ustedes, son las y tanto de la mañana..- Sakura: Que especifico ¬¬- Y ustedes deberían estar pudriendose en su celda..Que por cierto sabían que con z...Todos: Quel coño! Si sabemoss! Bueno, U-.-... Se supone que tendrán que salir aquí por unas pruebas...A ver si cargan el estilo, mis panas! Pa vel si calgan el chiliculeo, too fino. Ok?- Ahh..Claro...(mirada extrañada).

-La primera prueba es: Le vamos a hacer un examen MUY dificil (Seguro tipo Naruto xDD) Así que preparense! (chan chan chan chaan!!)

Los tres enemigos (Por Que de pana que se detestan!) estaban esperando pacientemente el examen (Pacientemente esta re chida la palabrita esta Linda: Ahh...Claro..) Pero digo yo! Estaban hartos..Ya llevaban 2 horas esperando!!

Al fin y al cabo llego el examen:

Sakura lo comenzó a leer y decia así:

_1.- Cual es el mejor reggaetonero del siglo? _

_2.- Quien canta la cancion. Pam Pam? _

_3.- Que significa perreo triple?_

_4.- Que discoteca suena el mejor reggeaton? _

_5.- Si fueras una tipa (o si lo eres) Y tres tipos diferentes te invitan a perrear contigo a cual le dices si: _

_a)El millonario._

_b)Al dueño de la disco._

_c)Al tipo que te cae bien._

_6.- Si fueras un tipo (o si lo eres) y tres tipas diferentes quieren perrear contigo a cual eliges:_

_a)A la que esta buenata_

_b)A la mas puta_

_c)A la que te cae. _

_7.- Cual es tu estilo musical preferido?:_

_a)El Reggaeton _

_b)La Changa_

_c)El pop._

_8.- Si eres tipo y una tipa de la buenata se te acerca que haces?:_

_a)Le tocas el cu#o_

_b)Le echas un piropo._

_c)Lo dejas así y no dices náh._

_9.- Si eres un tipa y un chamo te lo toca. Que haces?:_

_a)Le dices: Ahi gracias papi_

_b)Lo cacheteas_

_c)Te vas super brava._

Así terminaba el examen...

-QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!?- Gritaron la mayoría de las personas allí...

Sakura, Sasuke y Neji lo completaron de seguro exitosamente...No es por lo que creen..no...Sakura pensó como Ino, Sasuke y Neji como tukkis... Así lo hisieron! Claro de otra forma nunca lo hubieran completado!

-Bueno ya son las 3 de la tarde..Ustedes si se tardan haciendo esto!- Gritó el padre de la Naiyeimeilyn.- Mañana recojan temprano los resultados...

Los tres se fueron a su cachapa de nuevo...Super cansados por "pensar tanto".

**Fin del cap!! **

Oh! Bueno espero que les aya gustado:D Que sera de la vida de Ino, Shiro y Naruto? Bueno, ni por el coño, a nadie le interesa!

ESPERO QUE AYAN TOMADO EN CUENTA MI ADVERTENCIA MITAD AMENAZA...SOLO CONTNUO SI ME MANDAN MAS REVIEWS!!

Una cosita!! Pliss! Ayudenme con la propaganda, si tienen amigos que les gusta el SasuSaku convinado con mucho humor que lo lea! (Y asi tengo mas reviews n.n)

Sayonara minna-chan!

"_Me recuerdas? Soy la que me moría por ti,_

_aquella ingenua chica que se enamoro,_

_de alguien que no la quería,_

_Aquella que ahora ya no te quiere,_

_Alguien que no verás de nuevo en ese error,_

_Vuelve al pasado, recuerdame"_

Linda-29693


	8. Respuestas

**HoLA HOla! **

Holas!! Buenop..ya que mi amenaza no me sirvio de absolutamente nada y ninguna persona me izo propaganda (T.T Nadie me quiere, todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito, le quito la cabeza de saco lo de adentro mmm que rico gusanito...T.T) entonces continúe el fic...! Perdón por la largaaaa espera!!. La respuesta a mis pocos reviews, aquí va:

**L.I.T: **Clarop! Es que mis razones son las mejores (no te dejes levar por imitaciones xD). Seeh..Por eso lo detesto!! Bueno la primera de las preguntas ni modo!! No me la se ni yo! La segunda..bueno eso se sabe (Si eres una adicta a la Tv y te la pasas el Htv y Mtv...Osea YO!) Las demas..Que porquerías de preguntas! Yo Tambien lo odio, Trankis, no ofendes a nadie...Es cierto, El SakuNeji no me atrae en lo mas minimo es que solo quería que Sasuke se pusiera super celoso y la vaina...Dure uff bastante pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer con los examenes de lapso y la cosa (Ademas que ahora a los profes le viene lo que se denomina "La enfermad monstruosa de enviar tarea" Es bien latosa la cosa!!) Ya me di cuenta que no sirve la cosa!! Si ya lei tu SasuSaku!1 Ta bien bien bonito!! Ya le deje un reviews..Espero que hagas otro tan bonito como esee!! ChaUss!!

**Jesybert: **Holaa!!!! Que bien que te gustara mi historia!! Las risas nunca faltan! Ah! Claro..¬¬ Narrador idiota..Los dos son iguales.. Pero me cae bien Wilki n.n! Gracias por tu review! Eres lo máximoo!! ChaUss!!! Arigato!

**katsura-chan Uchina: **Un placer leer tu perfil n.n.. Si, cuando tenga un espacito por ahí me leo una (Como son cortas, no importa nOn) Seeh! Sasuke le esta pegando el gen del hablandamiento! Y Neji es solo uno mas que esta de sobra por ahí (Neji: Que cariño que me tienes ¬¬) XauS Nos leemos prontop!!

Este Capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Laura-Chan y a Katsura-Chan Por sus reviews y por que me han echo muy feliz sabiendo que alguien me apoya con que continue mi fic n.n Ademas a ti Katsura te lo dedico por que lo que viene es SasuSaku pero por monton!! (Y como a ti te encanta!!)

Naruto no es mio y si lo fuera Itachi y Orochi-maldito hubieran muerto de la manera mas asesina-cruel y despiadada posible..Si no es mucho pedir que los mate Sasuke (Por que es el mejor y esta bueno! xDD) .

Cuando digo "(Inner-sakura) Es la saku que dice lo cierto que piensa ella, saben la que sale aveces, que es en blanco y negro.

**Segunda prueba. Yo te cuidaré. O eso creo.**

Sasuke, Saku y el amargis friolento acababan de terminar ese estúpido examen (Es que estaba de la facil, mis panas!!) Saku estaba cansada de estar bajo al sol, teniendo que pensar como puta de barrio (o de esquina, ustedes dirán) pero al final estaba feliz de saber que tendrán una opcion para salir de ese matadero (Que es eso??) Bueno, el pro (Osea, Sasuke) estaba cansado de estar al lado de un tipo que se sacaba los mocos y los pegaba bajo la silla para comerlos después (N/A: Ascoo!! No se como se me ocurrio una cochinada como esa!!) Y Neji, estaba al lado de una chama de estaba todo inspirada en las respuestas, al parecer alguien como ella no debería estar ahí. Después de terminar su arduo trabajo de hacer la mierda de examen se fueron a la carcel-cachapera de nuevo. Sakura rompió el plástico (Linda: Idiota! Es el hielo...Wilki: Sonaba bien plástico n.n) .

-Oigan Que pusieron en la primera pregunta??- Preguntó la mia a los compadres.

-Yo puse Don Omar ese si es bueno..- Contesto Neji.

_Y como este sabe si es bueno..Sera que oye reggaeton..¬¬ _Pensó Sasuke.

-Yo puse Daddy Yankee.- Dijeron Sasu y Saku al mismo tiempo, pero lo que hisieron fue voltiarse los ojos y las caras.

-Antes de que te metas en el friser, Neji. Sigamos viendo que pusimos en las demás- Dijo Sasuke.- Y en la segunda? Yo no puse nada..No tengo idea quien canta esa canción..

-Yo tampoco...- Confirmo Saku mirando al tipo de hielo.

-Ps...Cualquiera sabe que la canta Wisin y Yandel, tontos.- Dijo Neji sin tomar importancia a las miradas extrañadas de los demás.

-Mmm..Bueno, según lo que se el perreo triple es un perreo pero con tres mujeres.- Dijo Sasuke viendo a ver si Neji le decía que estaba equivocado porque es un tonto.

-Tonto. Tienes razón, si es eso.- Bueno..No era lo que pensaba!

-Las demás preguntas estaban faciles..Era escoger una pensando como puta! Que idiotas son!.- Dijo Saku con una sonrisa que extrañamente fue correspondida por Sasuke.

_Que le sucede? Pensó_ inventando que le cambiaron el cerebro _Deben ser los aliens. Nos invaden!! _

Después de un largo silencio, culminado por una patada voladora, Neji y Sasuke, (N/A: A que no adivinan!! n.n!) Se pusieron extrañamente a pelear (Linda: Wilki? Te sientes bien? y esas palabras? Wilki: Lo dice el libreto, pana! Aunque las palablitas esta chidas! Linda: Ahora eres mexicanito??) Bueno, continuando mi planteamiento estrictamente necesario para culminar una larga descripción de la pelea (Linda: Sakura tiene razón!! Los aliens nos invaden! Apocalipsis!!) Nee! Bromeaba! nOn...

-Uff... Que cansancio!- Se quejó Sasuke estirando la pierna y golpeando "nada intencionalmente" a Neji.

-Los cansados estan de sobra aquí, idiota.- Le reto Neji sobandose err culito por el golpe.

-Aquí el único que esta de sobra eres tu, asocial.- Le contestó haciendose el indiferente Sasuke.

-En cerio? Ah, pues..yo pensaba..Los tontos, débiles y inútiles como tú suelen ser los que sobran- Le dijo Neji parandose, al igual que Sasuke.

Comenzó la "Super" pelea infernal del infierno infertitiva del infernicio (Linda: Wil..KiNg..SOOON! Deja la idiotezzz!!) Pss..!! Que tu no tienes sentido sentitivo de la sensacion para el humor! (Linda: CONTINUAA! Ò.Ó)

_Aqui la única que parece estar de sobra soy yo... _Pensó Saku Atolondrada.

-Naiyeimeilyn!! Naiye! Ven a precenciar la pelea del siglo..Solo 3 lochas la entrada! -Gritó Sakura metiendose en el enfrentamiento.

-Ups! No tengo 3 lochas..Te sirven 50 bolos??- Preguntó Naiye, la pana.

-Lo que quieras!! Mientras mas plata mejor!- Gritó Saku Saku como respuesta.

Naiyeimeilyn entró y se sentó al lado de Sakura y comenzó a mirar.

-Hey, Saku!- Susurro Naiye- Por qué no hacen nada?

-Por que nos creen locas...- Respondió normalmete Sakura.

Neji y Sasuke se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tregua y dejamos ya la estupides?- Dijo Neji.

-Si dale..- Corroboro Sasuke.

-Pss...Y ahora que se ponía bien buena la vaina!- Enfureció Naiye y se fue de la celda.

-Tontos.- Dijo Sakura a los dos niños peleones.

En la noche Sakura durmió en el medio. No podía dormir, presentía algo horrible...Sasuke...Estiró su brazo y lo poso sin querer en la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Dios! Estas hirviendo!- Se precipitó Sakura encima de Sasuke.

La cabeza de Sasuke era un horno. Todavía él mantenía los ojos medio abiertos.

-Sa...ku...ra...-Dijo y de desmayó.

-No!!- Gritó Sakura con un hilo de voz.

Sakura recostó la cabeza de Sasuke en sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar.

_Dios...Que te pasará Sasuke??. _Pensó tristemente.

-Neji!! Despierta!- Le gritó al dormilón.

-Que pasa??...-Dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-Sasuke...Esta muy mal..Ayudame!- Le pidió al aso-cial.

-Llama a esa Naiyeialgo, la tipeja aquella..Que le gusta Sasuke.- Le propuso Neji.

-Ok.- Sakura se levantó y gritó por el hueco de la puerta de la celda.- Naiye! Panita!l.

Una luz se encendió afuera.

-Hmp..Que pasa??.- Dijo con un bostezo.

-Sasuke..Tu ique-novio esta hirviendo..Parece que tiene fiebre...Ayudame!- Le suplico a la Naiye por entre el hueco.

-Uff..Tengo mucho sueño para ocuparme de él..Te dejaré salir para que estes toda la noche en mi cuarto que hay cama..Mañana le diré a mi Padre- Las última palabra le dio orgullo.

_Presiento que a la tipa esta le gusta su papá... _Pensó Sakura mega extrañada.

Sakura salió del cuarto y Neji..Estaba..cargando a Sasuke!! (N/A: Quiero ver eso! Quiero ver eso!) Fueron a una habitacion sumamente ...COCHINA!! 

-Pretende meter a Sasuke en este chiquero??.- Se preguntó Sakura.

-A la vista..Si- Dijo Neji, viendo que hablaba sola.

Neji dejó a Sasuke en la cama y Sakura se arrodillo a tocarle la cabeza...Habia un balde de agua asi que lo agarro y un pañito que estaba por ahí. Se lo colocó en la cabeza.

-Me voy a dormir yo. Tengo muchisimo sueño- Se quejó largandose Neji.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Sakura.

_(Inner-Sakura: Idiota que no ves que Sasuke esta mal! No es tiempo de dormir!!)_

Se recostó del pecho del casi inerte tipejo en la cama.

_Lo siento..No puedo hacer nada mejor... _Pensó Sakura dejando caer una lágrima.

"_Todos esos momentos entre tú y yo _

_Hoy solo son un recuerdo, de una anectoda nostalgica_

_Solo son una salada y fría..._

_Lágrima"_

En la mañana Sakura dormía en el piso.

-Sasukee!!- Gritó.

-Ya se lo llevó Naiyeimeilyn.- Dijo una voz familiar.-Te recuerdo que hoy dan las puntuaciones del examen.

-Gracias, de nuevo, Neji- Dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz.

_(inner-sakura: A que nada mas te importa eso! A mi ya no me importa salir de aquí si Sasuke se está muriendo en un hospital!!!) _

Sakura fue donde Naiyeimeilyn corriendo.

-Como está Sasuke??- Preguntó entre jadeos.

-Bien. Toma esto- Saco un celular- Te mantendre informada Sakura.

-Gracias!!- Dijo feliz de que esté bien.

_Ojalá estuviera en verdad bien..Se esta muriendo...Solo un milagro lo salvará..Asi dijo el medico.. _Pensó Naiye que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

-Vete. Van a dar los resultados- Le informo Naiye.

-Ok! Te quiero!!- Dijo Sakura alejandose... (N/A: AMIGAS...nada mas amigas no sean malpensados..Y se que suena BIEN raro! )

Sakura corría hacía el estadio, donde dirían las respuestas.

_Espero no llegar muy tarde!! _Pensaba cansadisima.

-Sakura hey!- Le gritó Neji- Por aquí.

-Mmm..Gracias Neji!.- Le dijo ella.

Se fueron juntos al "Estadio"... Y estaba a punto de oir la respuestas que son:...

Estoy perdiendo mi tukkisacion! Me estoy convirtiendo uno de ellos!! Ahora digo esos términos extraños! Y lo volví a hacer! Me tengo que Entukkysar... (Linda: Tranquilo panita, se te va a pasar la wea dentro de uno ratito ahí..Con tal que no te de un suponcio antes) Empiezo a creer en el cambio de personalidad..¬¬. Bueno continuando con el fic... En la vida de Sasuke...(Sakura: Y las respuestas! Linda: Mmm..Después..)

_En un hospital, metido por el coño..En algún lugar del río Guaire.._

_(N/A: "Rio Guaire" xDD)_

-Hmp...Sakura?- Dijo con una voz apagada Sasuke.

-Sakura? No baby yo me llamo Catiuska Ányuri- O.o..Se parece al nombre de una panita que vivia en Baruta...(Linda: No venimos a hablar de tus panas..Ah! Gracias por el nombre n.n)

-Mierda..En donde estoy??Mi cabeza..- Se quejo con una mueca de dolor Sasuke.

-Tranquilizate, guapo. Mejor vete a dormitar de nuevo, te vez mas lindo dormido, baby- Sasuke estaba a punto de decir: _Me van a violar dormido!!!._

Sasuke estaba en una sala de emercencia y una voz sumamente familiar le dijo algo sumamente desconocido (Linda: Wilki...No me cambies los guiones, amor) O.o..Algo esta muy raro aquí. (Linda Vease el sarcasmo...U-.-)

-Mmm..Quien es mi vict...Digo, mi paciente- Dijo alguien (Linda: Ni modo..)- Pero si es Sasuke, que onda??.

-Que te parece, Kakashi?- Dijo Sasuke de nuevo haciendo otra mueca de dolor- Ahora que eres...? Sicario?.

-Debería serlo...Aquí me dan un saldo de la mierda..y mis pacientes nunca salen vivos- Dijo con una mirada de asesino en serie.

Sasuke se estremeció..

_Me van a matar aquí..Pero de seguro primero, me violan las enfermeras... _Pensó recordando su dolor.

-Tienes el número de alguien que sea tu familiar o amigo, papito??. Para que lo llames, mi amor!- Dijo una enfermera sádica.

-Emh..Si.- Le dió el número de Shiro. Por que? Ni idea pero buéh..! Yo no soy la autora..Y ni siquiera soy mujer! .

(_Mientras tanto, vivos, sanos y salvos. El grupito peculiar de: Ino, Naruto y Shiro en un café matandosé del aburrimiento.)_

-Al fin alguien nos recuerda- Dijo Ino.

-Seeh..Como que nos echaron del fic..Mi unico oficio en el mundo.- Dijo Shiro.

-Te apoyo- Dijo Naruto.

-Hey! Ustedes! Contesten el telefono!- Dijo una voz paranormal.

-No esta sonando, imbecil.- Dijo Ino.

-Hay, preciosa, digo, feosa, te metiste con la autora, idiota.- Repitió la voz.

(Linda: Wilk! Te tengo un nuevo guión!) Bueno, en el nuevo guión:

En un lugar..infernal. Lleno de fuego y cabezas..rodando..Que sangriento.. Ino estaba muriendose..Incendiada... Asco..

-Noo!!- Y se murió. Al fin nos liberamos de esa carga del fic.

_Volviendo al café..._

-I..Ino!!.- Lloraba Neruto.

-Te compre un videojuego de Kingdom Hearts- Dijo la voz.

-Que feliz estoy!!- Dijo Naruto volviendo a estar feliz.

-Eso se llama un extraño cambio de humor...- explicó Shiro vestido de Psicoloco.

Sono el telefono.

-Moshi Moshi? Hai!..Hmp.. Aja...Arigato, Sayonara.- Contesto Shiro y colgó- Ya encontramos a Sasuke...vamos al..Petare del japón..Calle 3 Al lado del Guaire.

-Y que hará es loco ahí??.- reguntó Nauto.

-Ni idea.

_Mientras tanto dando las respuestas..._

_Y los que sacaron bien en el examen de mierda aquel soonn:: Ta ta tan tan..._

_·Homero J Simpson. _

_·Sakura Haruno._

_·Shino Aburame (Ese tripejo anda po aki?? _

_·Neji Hyuga. _

_·Sakura Kinomoto. _

_·Koji Minamoto (Y este de donde salió?'xDD)_

_-_Mmm...Está listo...- Dijo el Padre de Naiye.

-No! Espera! Falta alguien!.- Le gritó Naiyeimeilyn entregandole un papelito..

-Ah! Si!...

_· Sasuke Uchiha._

-Si!- Dijeron Saku y Naiye al unisono.

El Padre de Naiyeimeilyn dió la siguiente y última prueba...:

-Ahora..Habrá una última prueba, Será un baile, el que baile mejor, será la pareja elegida...Será el miercoles.-

Era dentro de dos días..Y Sasuke no había regresado...Y no se sabía si hiba a estar bien hasta esa fecha...

_Oh, No!! _Pensó Sakura. Y se soltó de Neji porque lo estaba abrazando.

-Lo siento- Dijo sin darle importacia.

**Fin del cap!!.**

Bueno, gracias a todos por el apoyo..Mi fic está llegando a su fin! Este es el antepenúltimo captitulo! No se lo pierdan! Por nada del mundo!

Y porfis..Sigan intentando aunque sea hacerme un poquito de propaganda.

Ah! Y comentenme sobre el nuevo trabajo de Kakashi... Le quedaba mejor Sicario xDD Y recuerden que pueden conseguir mi e-mail en mi perfil..Para comentarme y no se...! Hablarme!

El próximo capitulo: **Yo te amo.**

Se lee romántico..No?

Un saludo los mios! De mi parte y la del Wilki!

ChaUssS!!...

"_Quiero ser dulce, como la miel_

_Y hacer lo mejor por ti, _

_Por que aunque me cueste bastante..._

_Admitiré que mi mundo se destroza..._

_Si no estas tu ahora._

_Tengo que aceptarlo, Yo te quiero, _

_Te adoro, Yo..._

_Yo..Te amo.."_

_**Linda-29693**_


	9. Yo te amo

**Ohayo! Ohayo!**

Le doy gracias a todo el mundo por la espera..Aquí está en bandeja de plata!

EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO!

Este se titula **Yo Te Amo**

Para darle el tono nostalgico, escuchen musica triste mientras lo lean..Se van a poner a llorar..Lo digo por experiencia...les recomiendo: Maldita suerte-Sin bandera, Como duele-Noelia, Cualquiera de Chayanne triste (igual de Enrique Iglesias) Si tu no estas aqui- Sin bandera, Con ella- Cristian Castro, etc...

No va a tener mucho humor..Si se me es posible..Ni un poco...Quiero ser un poco dramatica en este cap...Drama!!

Voy a hacer algo que se les va a hacer extraño..Un poco... Miren comenzaré con Sakura y aré un corte e iré con Sasuke y después con Sakura y de nuevo con Sasuke y luego a los dos..Y al final...Bueno ni modo que lo cuente.

Este Capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Mary Belen que quiero como a una hermana! También a mi amiga Eli-Chan aunque ni sabe que hago fics xD (Creo que ni sabe que es un fic!) También a todas esas personas que me han enviado reviews pidiéndome que continúe rápido y a todos que les encanto mi fic y también a los que nos les gusto en lo absoluto... Se lo dedico a el creador de Naruto por hacer un anime tan especial y tan bueno! Esas personas que aunque no lo sepan me han dado ese empujonsito hacia este penúltimo capitulo! A Laura, Andrea, Sakurass, etc...Todas ustedes que se merecen mi apoyo y mis felicitaciones! Gracias a todos!! Arigato minna-chan! Los adoro! Como no tienen idea alguna!

Voy a responder los reviews que me han llegado:

**Tatiana: **No sabes lo mucho que me agrada que des tu opinión (Ok fuiste un poco dura conmigo pero me alegra que ayas dado tu opinión) Disculpa por las faltas ortograficas (Sorry por mi HORRORES ortograficos) Es que buenooo!! Hago las cosas muy rapido y no me paro a revisar mis faltas. Cuidate y nos vemos. Gracias por leer mi fic y por dar tu opinión no tan constructiva pero..Aunque sea lo leiste no? Me alegro por ti. Adios.

**Sakurass: **Oye te llego! Genial! Es que ya se me hacia BIEN raro que no me mandaras ni un review! Y si yo tambien estoy con la sufridera y los examenes de lapso y la cosa! Las profes esas no paran de mandar tarea..!! Pero bueno siempre hay un espacito libre en mi tiempo para venir a continuar mi fic! Bueno muchisisimas Grax por tu review TKM Bsos!

**L.I.T.: **Quería poner ese suspenso de que Sasuke no pasará..Përo ahora la cosa es que si no llega a tiempo..No podrá salir! Como pongo en el summary: "Llegará a tiempo para invitar a Sakura?" Ahora si que tenemos un gran problema!! Me alegra que te emocione que este llegando a su final D Y lo de que esta muy lindo, tambien te doy las gracias por eso... De nada fue un gran placer ponerte en mi dedicatoria Laura! (Mira podrias leer mi NaruHina y darme tu opinion??)Sayonara!

**Katsura-Chan Uchina: **Mmm..Con razon Sasuke está enfermo xD! Otra cosa con que estamos de acuerdo Muerte al reggaeton! No te hice esperar tanto..O si? n.n Espero que no.. D! Chao Andrea! Un beso! ChaUss!!

**Edel: **Jaja!! Cuantos años! xD Pss..!! El chiste de la cosa es que no se entienda nada de esto!! No vez que es Humor xDD No se, después me dices cuales son las palabras que no comprendes, tratare de utilizar mi diccionario de tukkisiencias xDD (Palabras Tukkys) Bueno le seguí bastante pronto a la cosa! Arigato Un Besoootee! Nos leemos pronto n.n!

Este capitulo esta basado en la cancion Yo te amo de Chayanne...Es un SongCap xD

Ok ya saben que Naruto no es mio y la cosa ahora para dejar la espera a la que vinieron aquí...

Comencemos!

**Penúltimo Capitulo. Yo Te Amo. **

"_...En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño_

_  
En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu  
_

_En total simplicidad seria _

_  
Yo te amo..."_

Sakura y Neji estaban volviendo a su celda...Sakura mantenía una mirada triste y silenciosa.

Neji sabía lo que pasaba..Sasuke...

En el camino a la celda Neji se animó a hablar.

-Sakura..Que sucede?...- Dijo Neji con voz tranquila y cautivadora.

-No..No es..No es nada...- Tartamudeo Sakura y se le humedecieron los ojos.

Entraron a la celda y una persona la cerró.

-Sakura...Lo sé...Sé que quieres llorar...Lo veo en tus ojos- Dijo Neji con cuidado.

-La celda se ve..vacía- Se limitó a decir Sakura.

-Vamos, Sakura...Puedes llorar si quieres...- Le dijo de nuevo Neji.

-No quiero...No lo voy a hacer...No voy a llorar.- Dijo Saku sacando su celular.

_Por favor Sakura...A quien engañas? _Pensó Neji viendo que hacía Sakura en el celular.

-Voy a llamar a Naiye...-Dijo Sakura a ver el interes de Neji.

Sakura marcó el número y se lo puso en la oreja.

"_Moshi Moshi?"- _Dijo Naiyeimeilyn del otro lado del celular.

"_Naiye?"- _Dijo Sakura.

"_Si...Sakura?"- _Contestó ella.

"_Si,soy yo..Emh...ya le contaste a Sasuke?- _

"_Si ya se lo dije...Dijo que Ok"-_

"_Y como está él?".-_

"_Él..-_Naiye estaba a punto de decirle la verdad..._-"Él está...Está..."_

_--"La llamada ha sido cancelada por bloqueo de la linea"--_

-Lo sabía..Era robado...- Dijo Sakura tirando el celular contra el suelo..

-Ella tartamudeo antes de decirte como estaba...De seguro...- Comenzó a decir Neji.

-No el, no...Será que empeoro? O está muerto? Al coño no puedo saber!- Gritó Sakura.

-Ahora si, verdad?- Dijo Neji con una mirada tranquilizante.

-Hpm..Hpm..- Se le humedecieron los ojos y comenzó a susurrar en voz baja- Yo..Neji..Yo no quiero que se muera..Neji...No quiero!.

Neji abrazó a Sakura y ella se recostó de su pecho.

-Tu..Sakura- Le dijo.

-Si, Neji?- Dijo ella que ya había comenzado a llorar.

-Tu quieres...- Dijo el con mucho esfuerzo.

-Que pasa Neji?- Dijo ella con mucho interes.

-Tu...quieres..Tu...- Se paró y se le izo un nudo en la garganta.

-Ne-Neji...Que..Que te pasa??- Dijo ella con tono amoroso...

Neji se esforzó y estaba a punto de decirlo.

-Tu, Sakura. Tu, Tu quieres...-

_**En la vida de Sasuke...**_

"_Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo  
_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo  
_

_Si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
_

_Que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte..._

_Vida"_

Sasuke estaba acostado en esa camilla...Si ninguna esperanza...Sin ganas de seguir viviendo...

_Ya no se si me queda tiempo suficiente...Para decir lo que he querido decir toda mi vida...Yo... _Pensó Sasuke.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron cortados por la puerta que se abría.

-Señor, unos tales Naruto y Shiro quieren verlo.- Dijo la enfermera.

-Diga..le que pa..sen- Dijo este Sasuke intentando hablar, ya que se le hacía muy díficil.

Shiro entró sigilosamente, seguido por Naruto. Los dos amigos se amontonaron entre la camilla.

-Amigo..Como te encuentras??- Preguntó Shiro.

-Que te pasó?- Dijo Naruto.

-Yo..Es..to..y...Bi..en..-Se paro no podía hablar más.

-Mentiroso- Le dijo Naruto que tenía humedecidos los ojos.

El sonido del electrocardiograma hacía estremecer a Shiro y Naruto. Aquel sonido del pi pi pi pronto se podía convertir en un simple y cerrado piiiiiii...Y hasta allí llegaba Sasuke...

-Amigo...Por favor...No te mueras...No te mueras, Sasuke...-Decía Shiro.

-Dimos algo...- Decía Naruto igual...

Pero él ya había caído...Ya no respondía...Ya había caido en coma...Ya no había ninguna esperanza...

-Sasuke? Sasuke?? Estas bien?? Sasuke, responde!!! Por favor! No te mueras- Decían Shiro y Naruto al unísono.- Doctor!.

Kakashi Salió disparado a la sala de urgencia y le tomo el pulso a Sasuke, lo examinó un poco y...

-Lo siento tanto...Cayó en coma...Ya no hay casi ninguna esperanza de que continúe vivo..Lo lamento...- Decía con un poco de tristeza Kakashi.

-Por favor amigo! No puedes hacer nada Kakashi?- Gritaba Naruto.

-Desde aquí ya no puedo hacer mucho...- Respondió el doctor.

Shiro se cayó al piso...Y no dejaba de mirar al suelo...

-Quiere decir que..que..Morirá?- Dijo Shiro.

-Al parecer...- Se le izo un nudo en la garganta..- Al parecer...Si.

Ese "Si" Fue el más duro en la vida de Naruto y Shiro.

-Él fue mi único amigo antes de llegar aquí...Y ahora..Se va a morir...-Le contaba Shiro a Naruto.

-Él siempre fue mi mejor amigo...Él me dijo una vez..Que lo que más odiaba de mi, era ser mi mejor amigo...- Comentaba igual Naruto

---

-Por qué le pasó esto??- Dijo Shiro...

-Creó que..fue nuestra culpa...- Dijo Naruto

-Nani? Por que?- Respondió Shiro.

-Recuerdas..El juego, el se fue porque estaba bravo..y luego apareció aquí..Si se hubiera quedado con nosotros... No se fuera a..Morir...- Contestó Naruto dejando caer una pesada lágrima.

-Es..Es cierto! Fue nuestra culpa...-Dijo con un tono nostalgico- Oh! Sasuke! Como lo lamento...

Lo que cayó mas pesado de esto era que fuera culpa de ellos..y de Sakura...Ella que ahora ni se le curre la idea de que haya sido su culpa..Si hubiera volteado y le hubiera dicho..:

-_"Sasuke, no te quedes allí..Vente, vente con nosotros..."-_

Nada de esto hubiera pasado...Un error que se paga muy, muy caro... Sasuke ya no tiene ninguna esperanza.

-Sasuke- Comenzó a hablar Shiro.- Recuerdas ese día en que me enseñaste a lanzar bien mi shuriken? Pues nunca te dije gracias, amigo...Ahora te lo digo..Gracias...-

-Eh? Sasuke..-También hablaba Naruto- Recuerdas que tu me vencias en todo? Y que yo te odiaba..No era cierto en verdad... Eres un gran amigo..Recuerdas esa vez que me hiban a lanzar esas agujas y tu me salvaste...Y casí mueres.. No te dije gracias..Solo logré odiarte más..Y..Lo lamento...Gracias...-

Los dos niños empezaron a llorar... Estaban llorando profundamente..Por él...Su mano se movió.

_De nada...Amigos...Jamas les podre agradecer todo lo que están sufriendo por mi..Y no me gusta quedarme endeudado con mis amigos...Daré lo mejor de mi..Por ustedes...Y por..Y por... _Pensaba inconsiente aún.

Shiro captó su mano moviendose.

-Sasuke!!-Gritó.

_**En la vida de Sakura...**_

"_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos_

_  
Para mi debilidad el único eres tu_

_Al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado_

_  
Y que llegas a mi vida _

_  
Y tu me das la luz del bien_

_  
Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad_

_  
La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total "_

-Sakura..Tu...Tu quieres a Sasuke..Verdad?- Dijo Neji a Sakura.

-Yo..-

Sakura sintió que su vida se destrozaba en un instante como un tarron de arcilla. Y vio toda su vida desplazándose como un rayo en su mente. Esas escenas lindas entre los dos...

Aquel Sasuke que tanto le gustaba. Aquel chico valiente, que no le temía a nada. Quien ganó su corazón en un dos por tres. Aquel guapo, cool, inteligente chico que la izo volar. La única persona que estuvo en su corazón... Que aunque su ausencia, ella le rezaba a la luna que volviera, que siempre revisaba en los árboles alguna pista de donde estaría ahora...

Y Aquel día en que se volvieron a ver. Ella con su desdén y su orgullo que nunca la ayudo en nada, esa sensación de estar unida a él siempre y simple como una trenza.

Él que siempre tuvo como necesidad que alguien lo amara y ella que solo necesitaba dejar atrás su orgullo dejar de ver lo demás y estar con él para siempre..

Aquello que nunca se logró y ahora..las posibilidades de que viva son tan pocas que ni la esperanza queda en su pobre corazón..Tan lleno de amor...Pero tan vació por el odio...

Todo esto cruzaba en la mente de Sakura, tanto cariño que nunca se dió a conocer, tanto amor que solo se tenía que cultivar...Esa pequeña semilla que haría la mejor de las plantas...Jamas volvería a marchitarse si él estuviera aquí ahora, si estuviera con ella..Queriendo, amandola, como debio ser siempre...

Ya no será siempre...

Ya no lo será...

Solo será..

Nunca.

-Yo...Yo..- Se secó las lágrimas y estuvo por un momento pensando- Yo..No lo quiero...Yo...YO LO AMO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas...

El alivio que llenó su cuerpo, las ganas de gritar que lo quería tanto había desaparecido, ahora todos lo sabían..Todos...El amor no se debe ocultar nunca, luego es muy tarde para continuar en esto.

Neji sonrió y miró a Sakura.

-Abrasame- Dijo Neji. Sakura se tumbó hacía él..

-Tu lo sabias, cierto?- Le preguntó a Neji.

-Si..Yo lo sabía..desde siempre...- Dijo Neji abrasándola con más fuerza.

Sakura comenzó de nuevo a llorar. Y Neji dejo caer una lágrima.

_Sakura..Yo debí decirtelo antes...Debí hacer que te pusieras a pensar en esto antes..Ahora..Es muy tarde..Solo vas a sentir remordimientos y ganas de llorar para siempre... _Pensó tristemente Neji que acurrucaba a Sakura contra su pecho.

_**En la vida...o muerte...de Sasuke...**_

"_...En un trozo de poesía tu seras mi luz, mi bien_

_  
El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad_

_  
La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar _

_  
Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz..."_

Sasuke comenzó a soñar...

"Estaba Sakura...Llorando junto Neji..,Ella lo abrazaba... Que decía? ...Será que ella se le está declarando? Él la está abrazando y ella llora...

_Que será?...Por que esto? _Pensó Sasuke.

Sakura estaba a punto de..besar a Neji...

S_akura! No lo hagas! No lo beses, para! Dijo Sasuke acercandose a la pareja. _

Sakura por favor!- le decia Sasuke.

_Me canse de esto! Penso Sasuke y los separo. _

Y estaba ella allí en sus brazos... En aquel momento todo podía cambiar..Todo...

Y él lo pensó, como ella lo saludaba antes..Como le llamaba y él ni le prestaba atención. Ella que siempre tuvo ese aire de que todo estara bien si estas aquí tu, siempre que ella lloraba se le hablandaba el corazón, que ahora en cualquier momento pararía de latir.

Y aunque él se fuera a ir, solo la iba a querer a ella. A ella que nunca la cambiaría por nada. Simplemente ella, esa luz desconocida, que le tapaba la tristeza y que alumbraba sus temores mas profundos...Ella que con una sonrisa lograba deshacer hasta el mas dificil nudo.

Siempre ella, simple ella. Tan linda y alegre, ella. Tan dulce y voraz, era ella. Y nunca la pudo amar tanto hasta esta noche...Jamas él amará tanto a alguien como ahora ama a ella. Y ella es su nueva fuerza.

Por ella...Para ella...

Su fuerza para vivir...

Nunca habrá algo que lo pare...

Por que él lo tiene claro...

Él lo sabe...Él lo dice...

Él la ama...

En vida real... Shiro y Naruto esperaban impacientes cuando sus labios se movieron.

-Sakura..Yo -Decía sin abrir los ojos- Yo..Te amo...

Shiro y Naruto se impresionaron, pero eso pasó..Cuando..Él abrió los ojos.

-Sasuke! Estás..Bien!- Gritaron sus amigos.

Él se levanto sin esfuerzo y el doctor se sorprendió.

-Ya me quiero ir..Tengo algo muy importante que hacer...- Decia.

-No puedes.- Le dijo Naiye.

-Si. Si puedo- Y se fue corriendo

_**En la vida de Sakura**_

Sakura se sintió bien..Se sintió contenta...

-Neji...Vente, quiero salir.- Dijo ella

-No podemos- Dijo él.

-Si que podemos- Dijo sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

-Genial.- Respondió Neji.

_**En las dos vidas al mismo tiempo...**_

_Sasuke: _Yo lo sé...

_Sakura_: Yo lo siento...

_Sasuke_: Yo te vivo...

_Sakura_: Por ti muero...

_Sasuke_: Y se que algún día. ..

_Sakura:_ Detrás de esa sombra...

_Sasuke_: Estarás tu...

_Sakura_: Dulce y contento...

_Sasuke_: Siempre tu...

_Sakura_: Solo tu...

_Sasuke_: Dulce compañera...

_Sakura_: Antiguo amor...

_Sakura y Sasuke_: Yo Te Amo...

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -)

Y Sakura estaba allí parada en la puerta, junto a Neji, esperando lo imposible, lo verdadero. Ella lo esperaba a él...Esa ilusión, de ese amor. Cruzando las puerta, para venir por ella. Y ella lo esperó, esperó a su dulce amor...

-Sakura que esperamos?- Pregunto Neji.

-Nada...- Dijo Saku.

Pero que nada tan oportuno, miren quien llegó...

Y como lo dije antes..Él estaba allí. Y hací él llego... Sakura, vino por ti...Vino, él siempre te amo...

-Sasuke??- Gritó Sakura emocionada.

-He venido..- Dijo él- Para invitar a alguien muy especial a la fiesta...Sakura?

-Como te extrañe!- Gritó ella emocionada.- Sasuke te quiero decir algo..

-Yo igual...-

-Yo..-Dijeron juntos.-Yo te amo...

Y aquellos petalos bonitos que salen en las pelis y que llenan de alegría a las personas alli, salían por todas partes..Y así estaba eso...

Estaban ellos dos.

Sakura y Sasuke.

Juntos, para siempre.

Juntos...

En un Beso...

**Fin del penúltimo capitulo!**

Se los digo! No se pierdan el proximo capitulo! Por nada!! Los quiero a todos un monton!! Dejen muchos reviewss!!

Este fue mi poetico y dramatico final, no se pierdan el próximo que se titula:

**Ahora lo digo, esta es mi gran vida contigo.**

Oh! Que estoy de poeta!

No se la pelen! Se lo recomiento! Y por favor mandenme TODOS los reviews que puedan quiero un final lleno de dedicatorias y respuestas!!

Y por cierto, todos los que lean esto..Lean mi otro Fic.."No es otro año mas en la academia" Que me esta quedando de lo pavito! Y tambien lean mi NaruHina aunque es un pokito tristongo...

Los quiero muchisimo!

Sigan adelante!

Besos!!!

Chao!

"_Y ahora lo digo, tan alto y fuerte, _

_Que yo siempre he vivido,_

_Por buscarte, amigo,_

_Y ahora te encuentro, _

_Que siempre te he querido, _

_Enemigo, amante, _

_Dulce y tierno amigo,_

_Yo te amo, por siempre"._

_**Linda-29693**_


	10. Segunda prueba El gran final

**Bienvenidas(os) chicas(os) al ULTIMO capitulo de mi fic!**

**Un saludo desde aquí!**

**Ohayo!**

**HOLAAAA!!!!**Como estan!? Estoy demasiado happy!! **Uki Uki!!** D

Quiero agredecerles **un MONTON** por seguir mi fic hasta el final! Ahora que esta en el fic **WIIII**!!! No puedo parar de estar feliz!

Wilki: Ahora ta ipertinetica ninia?

Linda: Nee...se me pego lo naruto xD

Wilki: xD Beno panas mios! Este es el fin y yo ando con la trizteza esa compaai!! Este capi va pa'l mundo!

Linda: ¬¬ Tukky.

Wilki: nOn

Bueno, quiero dar mis agradecimientos personales:

Le doy bastantes arigatos a mis amigas de aquí po'l el' barrio Mary-Nee-chan Eli-Chan y al idiota** arruinavidas **de mi hermano...¬¬ Bueno a mis amigas **L.I.T.** y **Katsura-chan Uchina** por seguir mi fic desde el beggin! Tambien al fic "Ponte en mi lugar" Por que es **DEMASIADO GENIAL!!** Tambien a los fics estupidamentes graciosos de **nAxA-gAbY-duDe** xD Son demasiado **graciosicos**! XD y estupidos!... Y a **Sakurass** porque hasta le mande un mail para que leyera mi fic (Es que me hacian bastante falta sus comentarios ToT) Y el inner estupido ese me delato ¬¬ (Inner: Es que tienes que decir la verdad ninia! Linda: Y que gano con eso ¬¬? Inner: Eres una...(censurado por que ninios prodian estar leyendo esto) Linda: O.O No conocía ese lado tuyo... Inner: No es mi lado es **TU** lado me esta contagiando **WAKALA**! Linda: ¬¬) Bueno, a mi otro fic "**No es otro año mas en la academia"** por que me ha quitado tiempo y por eso me tarde tanto nOn (Wilki: Eso es un agradecimiento? Yo: No xD) Y un agradecimiento a Gaara por ser tan **BELLOOOOOOO **y **CUCHIII LO AMOOOO**

Bueno el 30 de marzo **CUMPLI AÑOS!! UNAS FELICITACIONES PORFAVOOR!! **

Alguien (El que pueda) **ME PUEDEN REGALAR UN GAARA!!?? ADORO A GAARAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Wilkigson: Bueno panitas mios ahora **YO** voy a responder los reviews

Linda: Y yo ayudare nOn

Wilki: Ayudar? De eguro me vas a censurar todo ¬¬

**saku-chanxsasu: **Epale la mia! Mira, en este capi too se va de romantikoso poque la tipeja esta le encanta arruinar las escnitas cuchis ¬¬ Buehhh...esos tipos si no se decian algo este fic hiba a la ruina (Yo: Callate idiota mi fic es muy concurrido naa de eo de ir a la ruina ¬¬) Buenopppp!!! Spero tu Review en este capiii!! Cuídate y Sayonara!

**Edel: **Epa pana de mi almaa! Lendo? Sasuke? PA NAA!! (Yo: Silencio...aquí viene mi censura...¬¬ Sasuke es hermoso y lendo y tu eres un idiota que no sabe diferenciar eso ¬¬) ToT Po que me tratas achiii... Bueno si se hace un pograma de camara escondida este seria el mejor caso xD Es que bueno! Este Sasuke se para como zombi y salio volao etos lokos pensaran que es una broma..Demo, mejor lee tu el capi pa que veas que pacho...Sayonara!! Cuídate muchisismo y nos leeremos pontito!!

**L.I.T.: **HolaSsSs! Que finuuuu!! Tre enkanto nOn Es cierto tava muy lindu hasta iio me puc a llorar ToT Y bueno el prota no c podia morir...El es muy genial nOn

Bueno espero tu review de este capitulo y grax po pasart po el otro fiki Te voy a xtrañar...ToT (En vd no tanto po que tbm toy en el otro fiki xD)TKM Cuídate muxo y kissus nOn

**Katsura-chan Uchina: **Hello panita mia! OoOoO Sasuke corriendo con la bata!! Eso si es graciosico xD Bueno ni yo me lo imagino (Yo: No seas idiota si tu lo narrastes ¬¬) Bueno en eso tienes razon xD Bueno toos han dixo que ta lindu asi que graxi po too y nos vemos dentro de un tiempo..!CHAOOOOOOOO TKMMM Bsos!! Kuidate Arivederchi!

**botan-chan-24: **Ohayoo!! Mmm...Esa vena se le ta saliendo a too el mundo xD Hasta a la Linda esta qe ta cm lokita de caiie con la venita esta xD Bue ue genial que te aiia nkntado ya que lo seguimos xD Aki ta y bueh!! Too pa ustds xD ChaUs Ah y no se te pase comentar el final!!

**nAxA-gAbY-duDe: **Kobann wa! (No se si sera de noche pero buuueehhh!!) Me gusyto que le gustara a tu gusto este gustoso fic xD Bueno ni modod tenia que hablear decente pa que la lok esta de la Linda no me matara po arruinar el cappi romantikoso xD Eso kiele decir que iiop soy un flayte? (Linda: Bueno, ya sabia lo de los flaytes es que bsiempre me meto en foros chilenos y esas cosas y bueno me mandan videos bastante graciosos de flaytes..en uno era un tipo que decia "Ellos pooo vinieron y no atlacaon y iio sake la metralleta y os mate a toos..Pss no me impolta po que yo tengo una mansión en Argentina y otla mas po aki asi que no me intelesa!" xD Yo me mate de rida con ese video xD) Bueno ¬¬ me interrumpiste ya muxo Linda ¬¬ Ahora dejame despedirme ¬¬ Arrivederchi bambina! Chegue de amo!

**SakuraUchiha: **Hola ninia! Que genial que te gustara el fic po que encerio ta chisimo nOn Bueno ya esta aki el final espero que lo disfrutes y no se te olvide comentarlo eh? Bueno chaooo!! Que te valla bien bien bien bien biennn!! Cuídate motto motto! Un kiss y chaus!

Bueno ahora sin mas ni menos ni por ni entre... xD

_**COMENSEMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ CON EL FIC!!! **_

Decimo capitulo (y ultimo): Ahora lo digo esta es mi gran vida contigo 

**En otros nombres: Segunda prueba . El gran Final. **

Sasuke y Sakura estaban ahí besándose a las afueras de la cárcel y como toda peli romántica comienza a llover.

**-KUSO** ò.ó Que **OPORTUNA** es la lluvia ¬¬- Dijo Sasuke.

-¬¬ Estúpida luvia- Asintió Sakura.

(Voz paranormal (Wilki): Y que tipejos?? Por que no siguen el ejemplo y continuan lo que comenzaron??)

-Por que me estoy mojando- Dijo simplemente Sasuke.

(Wilki: Que anti-sentimental y insincible eres (Linda: Es **INSENCIBLE** inculto!) Pss..De lo que me importa Psiquiera se que significa xD)

-Vamonos de aquí. Esta voz paranormal me comienza a dar miedo ¬¬- Comento Sakura.

-Seehh...- Asintió Sasuke y se metieron de nuevo en cárcel.

_Dentro de la celda_ (N/A: Nee por que no aprovecharon y escaparon??)

Sasuke y Sakura dormían abrazados así de lo mas cuchi! Y con una sonrisa así too genial y viene Neji de arruina momentos cuchitongos.

-Emmm...No estan solos. Ejem Ejem Ejem – (Tos falsa).

-Hmp?- Sakura se despierta y se soba el ojo- Nee..Lo siento...por ti...Hmp!

-¬¬ gracias- Neji se volvió a acostar en un lado alejado y apachurrado por que los enamorados esos cubrían todo el espacio ¬¬.

De repente Sasuke se despierta.

-Hmp! Shiro y Naruto!- Y sale de la celda. (Estaba abierta? Linda: Seeehh xD)

-Sasuke-kun!- Gritó Sakura y lo persiguió

-Genial! Vamos a escaparnos! nOn- Dijo Neji siguiendolos.

Ya habia parado de llover hace rato y Sasuke estaba con la bata de hospital puesta.

_En el hospital del Guaire..._

-Uff!- Dijo Sasuke que había llegado al hospital (Wilki: A pata limpia? Linda: Buenoo! Que les digoo! Este fic es muy superpoderoso xD)

-Sas..uk..e- Dijo Sakura jadeando.

En la sala de operaciones todos todavía estaban perplejos como tipos apoplejicos desde que Sasuke se fue corriendo de la sala. Es eso, Sasuke entra de nuevo, y como estaba tan cansado de correr se acuesta en la camilla a dormir. Sakura se sentó en la sala de espera y ahí se quedo dormida..Y Neji? Bueno, el si fue inteligente y escapó... Nee..Los asociales utilizan bastante el cerebro...

Entonces, todos los tipejos de la sala de operaciones despiertan de su chok repentino.

-Un sueño o.O?- Se dijeron todos viendo que Sasuke estaba acostado en la camilla como si nada.

-Etoo... No creo que fuera un sueño ¬¬- Dijo la Naiye.

-Cierto- Dijo Shiro.

Mmm...De repente Naiye miró a Shiro y esté se sonrojo. Ella rió.

-Jaj...Bue... Vamos a ver si despierta...- Dijo Naiyeimeilyn

Todos movieron a Sasuke y él gritó

-MIERCOLES AQUÍ NO DEJAN DORMIR A **LOS DESVALIDOS** Ò.Ó- Grito Sasuke enojado.

-O.O- Todos estaban sorprendidos**- SASUKEEEE!!.-** Y abrazaron en monton a él.

-Es..ta..n..lo..co..s...-Dijo Sasuke tratando de respirar

Sakura que estaba durmiendo en la sala de espera es despertada por el grito.

-Sasuke?- Se preguntó.

Fue hacia la habitación todavía medio dormida. Y ya todos estaban separados de Sasuke y la lampara ilumbraba la puerta y cuando entró Sakura se vio haci super resplandeciente.

-Hmp? Bueno, quería decir..PUEDEN DEJAR LA GRITERÍA ò.ó **LA GENTE** QUIERE DORMIR!!-Gritó Sakura con cara de transtornada.

-O-Ok...-Dijo Sasuke con cara de "Mírame, coñooo!".

-Tonta!- Le gritó Naiye- No ves que Sasuke está bien? Acaso no tienes el cerebro necesario para procesar la información?? Que tonta eres!

A Sakura le llegó el comentario de Naiye y comenzó a procesar la información.

_Mmm..No que ya yo lo sabía..Él me dio que...Será un sueño? Pero estabamos en la celda...Y Neji? Que pasa me estoy volviendo loca! A ver, Sakura..Que hacer? Mmm..En estos momentos solo algo se puede hacer _Pensó Sakura pensando que se hiba a volver loca.

Sakura fue a la camilla de Sasuke y lo único que hizo fue algo muy inteligente.

-...-Lo besó- Me alegra que estes bien...

Luego se volteo y salió de la habitación muriéndose por dentro..Cuando nadie vio se metió al baño y grito en voz baja.

-Ja! Ja! Que beeelloo!!! Lo adoro!! (ojitos) Ahh...- Y se derritió en el suelo de lo mas ilusionada...

_En la habitación..._

-Que-Que fue eso??- Preguntó Shiro.

-O.O- Se sorprendió la Naiye.

-Ex-Explica-cación?- Tartamudeó Naruto y Kakashi.

Todos miraban con ojos de platos y Sasuke estaba parapléjico

_Sakura? Mmm...Entonces no fue un sueño..O si? Que es esto!! Bueno, ojala que no haya sido un sueño porque yo estaba en coma..Podría haber soñado de todo..Pero, entonces por qué Sakura me besó. Ya va! Mi cerebro va a explotar! Por Kami-Sama! Pero ella...yo...Que ladilla! Esto es una locura! Parece que esta vida que tengo fuera sacada de una tipa loca, estúpida y muy rara!! (Linda: Que cariñoo ¬¬) Que rollo!! Mejor le sigo el juego a Sakura... Pero mientras tanto..Creo que voy a caer en coma de nuevo!!- _Pensó Sasuke y se echo a dormir.

-Volvió a caer en coma, Kakashi?-Preguntó Naruto con ojitos.

-No. Solo se quedó dormido..Debe ser por el susto xD- Bromeó Kakashi.

-xD- Se rieron todos.

Después, Sakura, calmada, volvió a la habitación.

-Oye, Sakura? Que fue **ESO**?- Pregunto Naiye.

-Qué?- Se hizo la inocente ella. Que no le queda na'a

-¬¬ No seas boba... Lo de Sasuke..Por que lo (---) – Interrogo de nuevo la Naiyeimeilyn.

-Bueno..Larga historia...- Dijo Ella tratando de no entrar en discusiones.

_Horas después..._

-Hmp? Ah!!- Se despertó Sasuke de un boztezo..-Todos duermen?- Dijo Viendo que todos estan dormidos.

-No. Falto yo- Dijo Sakura.

-Mmm..Bueno..-Dijo un poco apenado..No sabía como decirselo...- Qué fue lo del..beso?

-Bueno... Es que... Tú me dijistes que tu...-Ella estaba aún mas apenoseada...

-Entonces no fue un sueño- Dijo él feliz.

-No fue un sueño?- Preguntó ella.

-Es que..Tú y yo y...- Tartamudeo Sasuke.

-Mmm...Cierto, no fue un sueño- Razonó Sakura por un momento.

Los dos se miraron..Que linduu (ojitus) Y bueno no es de mas ni menos decir que se dieron un beso no? Esta muy quemada la cosa xD

Al momento que dejaron el besukeo la Naiye, pana mía, despertó.

-Mmm..Entonces estás bien? Bueno..Vamos de nuevo a la cárcel...- Dijo ella.

**-COMO**?- Después de todo lo que les paso no se la creían- C-Como?

-Es que Padre no se pondrá muy feliz si sabe que tiene dos presioneros menos y si el asocial de Neji ese se fugo.. Serían tres y Padre no le gusta eso. Y a mi no me gusta enojar a Padre!- Sasuke y Sakura se miraban perpejos...

-A la mierda...- Dijo Sakura.

-Coño del gradisimo Padre de la Naiye ò.ó- Protestó Sasuke.

Naiye le puso las esposas y se los llevó.

-Esto no está **NADA** bien ¬¬ - Se quejó Sasuke.

-Debimos haber escapado antes...Siguiendo el ejemplo de Neji que es bastante inteligente y pudo escapar- Dijo Sakura.

-ò.ó "Neji" "Neji" "Neji" Blah Blah Blah ò.ó- Dijo Sasuke un **POKITO** celosito.

-Jaja...- Se rió Sakura un poco sonrojada.

-Hmp..ò//ó-

(-----)

Bueno, no cabe decir que hisieron la prueba. No? Y como no habían practicado **NADA** y no sabían bailar (**Que incultos**! Por Kami!) No pasaron..Pero a la noche, en vez de volver a la celda se fueron normalmente por la puerta principal y agarraron un bus para el centro y bueno **etc etc etc etc... **

Shiro se quedo con la Naiye por que le gusto mucho y Naruto, en un concurso de quien come mas comida chatarra **en 30 segundos**, conoció a una chica muy linda llamada Hinata (N/A: xD Hinata ahora anda en concursos de esos xD) Y Neji? No se sabe, algunas personas dicen que se fue a vivir en un monte y otras que **se encontro novia** (N/A: Posibilidad **MUY **incierta..Claro si es TenTen si pero de mas..!)y se fueron a vivir al triangulo de las bermudas en donde murieron... También se cuenta que se volvió psicólogo de celebridades pero nadie sabe si eso puede ser posible..Yo creo que murio en las bahamas (Y eso que siquiera en donde queda xD) También creó que se volvió fotógrafo de playboy...Bueno..Muchas cosas mas (También que se enamoro de Hinata, su prima, y Naruto lo asesinó..Pero el mismo Naruto niega esa posibilidad...) Mmm... Ino? Bueno, todos saben que murió quemada... Pss... El taxista que llevó de paseo a Shiro y Sakura? Bueno, se ganó la lotería y ahora administra las empresas Polar de Venezuela...Y ahora tiene un taxi más decente( En especificaciones un **lamborginni murciélago**..) Y bueno? Que mas? Ah! Si! Los ganadores de la prueba fueron Shiro y Naiyeimeilyn (Y por que? No se..Pero bailaron mejor que todos...!) Bueno así concluye mi resumen muy resumido del resumen que me hizo la resumida esta de la Linda (Linda: Wil..king..son! Como te soporto!!??)

(---------)

-Mamá! Llaman a la puerta!- Gritó una niña de 7 años a su madre.

-Pss...Abrela!- Contestó gritando la mamá.

-Ya la abro yo- Dice otro niño un poco mas mayor, como de unos 11 años.

El niño abrió la puerta y se le salió un grito.

-Mamá! Es papá, mis padrinos y mis tios!- Gritó esté.

-Tio Shiro!! Tia Naiye!!- Grita la niña lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Hermana ipertinetica ¬¬- Se quejó el hermano mayor.

-Callate, teme- Le dice la niña sacándole la lengua.

-Niños, dejen de insultarse! Akira y Kenji ya!- Respondió el padre de las dos criaturas.

-Fue su culpa- Dijeron al unísono (Que sigo diciendo que es una **SUPER **palabra nOn)

-Vamos entremos- Dijo el papá.

Todos los invitados pasaron y se sentaron en la sala.

-Niños suban por que aquí vamos a estar ocupados - Dijo la mamá

-**HAI**!- Respondieron estos.

-Bueno? Van a poner los videos o qué?- Dijo Shiro.

-Jaja! Tienen que ver el show que montó Naruto en nuestra boda xD- Dijo una peliazul.

-¬¬ No es gracioso Hinata!..¬¬ Ese ron tenía demasiado alcohol ¬¬- Dijo Naruto.

-xD Igual! Shiro lo bebió y no salió lastimado xD- Dijo el papá.

-Claro, Sasuke! Si **YO** no lo hubiera sacado de ahí a patadas- Dijo Naiye.

-No vale! Eso no es gracioso!!- Dijo Shiro.

-Si que lo es- Dijo la mamá.

-Sakura!!- Dijo Shiro.

-xD – Todos se rieron.

-Bueno! Primero el de nuestra boda!- Dijo Hinata.

-**NOOO!-** Se quejó Naruto.

-Dale ponlo- Le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

**(FlashBack)**

Estaban Naruto, Shiro y Sasuke en la parte de debajo de un edificio.

-No quiero subir!! Le tengo miedo a las alturas!- Dice él con una botella de ron en la mano.

-Miedico! No seas baka! Sube y casate de una buena vez!- Le gritó super fuerte Sasuke.

-No quielo!!ToT- Dice él.

-**COMO**?- Gritan Shiro y Naruto.

-Estas **LOCO** Vas a subir y a casarte **AHORA**!-Le grita Shiro.

-**NO QUIELOOO**!! ToT- Dice de nuevo Naruto. – Tengo miedito ToT...

**-ERES IDIOTA O QUE? VAS A DEJAR A HINATA PLANTADA**? – Le grita Sasuke.

-Snif Snif Snif... Es que... tengo mucho mucho miedo... ToT- Se arrepintió Naruto.

-Vas a ir ahora, Naruto..Hinata te necesita..Se va a morir de un paro cardiaco si no vas...- Dijo Shiro con vocesita de mama a Naruto

-O-Ok...- Dice él y se monta en el ascensor.

-Creo que bebió **MUCHO**- Dice Shiro.

-Igual- Asintió Sasuke.

_En la parte de arriba..._

-En donde estará Naruto?- Pregunta Sakura.

-Mmm..No tardará...- Dice Hinata a punto de morir de un susto.

-Yo creo que no va a venir...- Dice Naiyeimeilyn.

-Nada de eso! Naruto va a venir por que si!.- Dice Hinata.

-En verdad, Hina...Es no lo veo muy bien...-No ayuda en nada Sakura.

-Snif Snif...**NARUTOOO**! ToT- Llora ella

De repente entran el trio ayudando caminar a Naruto.

-Llegué! Aki too'y- Grita Naruto seguido de un HIP!

El cura que estaba sentado en una silla se levanta.

-Ese hombre esta ebrio!! No puede casarse!- Grita el cura.

-Y tu? Quien eles **HIP!** pala decilme que tengo **HIP** que hacell?? **HIP** – Le dice al cura.

-El cura!- Se molesta él.

-Aaahhh **HIP** Pelo...Usted **HIP** no hay disshho que **HIP** Quiele besalr a la novi... **HIP** ... a- Dice este casi cayendose.

-No claro..pero...- Intenta decir el cura.

-**NAA DE PELOS! HIP! DIGA..QUIELE BESAR HIP A LA NOVIA!!-** Le grita él.

-Pero, señor! Asi no se puede! Este señor esta ebrio!- Grita de nuevo el cura.

-**NAA!! DIGALO!!-** Le dice Naruto .

-Que pasa! Eso no se dice así!- Grita el cura.

-**NO HIP ME IMPOLTA**!- Grita Naruto perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Señor primero debe aceptar...- Intenta decir (De nuevo) el cura.

**-AAAHH!! OOOOKKK!! ACEPTLO! Y TU HINATA?-** Grita él a Hinata que mira perpleja.

-Emm..**CLARO**!- Grita ella.

-Entonces! **PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA**- Dice el cura a punto de lanzarse por el balcón.

Y los dos novios se besaron super cuchi y la cosa...

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

-Jaja! Recuerdo que después de eso tubimos que llevar a Naruto al hospital xD- Se echó a reir Shiro.

-No hables mucho que a ti te tuvieron que llevar tambien ¬¬- Dijo Sasuke.

-Esta fue la boda mas comica!- Dijo Naiye.

-Equivocación.- Dice Hinata- La boda mas comica fue la tuya y Shiro.

-xD Estaba cantando llaneritas xD- Se burla Naruto.

-No digas que tu ayudastes ¬¬- Le dijo Shiro.

-Los dos son unos perdedores, echaron a perder sus bodas ¬¬- Dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

-**COMO **ò.ó- Gritaron Shiro y Naruto.

-Claro como tu boda fue la mas **PERFECTA **¬¬- Se quejó Shiro.

-Pss.. Claro..Nuestra boda fue **PERFECTA **..Acaso no es obvio? Somos perfectos los dos..La boda tiene que salir perfecta! nOn – Dijo Sakura abrasandose de Sasuke.

-¬¬ Cuidado rompen el techo con el ego...- Le dicen todos.

-Bueno? Y cual ponemos ahora?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Mmm...Que no sea la mia ¬¬- Dijo Naiyeimeilyn

-Dale, pongámosla.- Dice Sakura metiendo un video.

-No!- Gritan Shiro y Naiye.

**(FlashBack)**

Estaban Shiro y Naiyeimeilyn vestidos de llaneritos (Saben Naiye con la falda de joropo y Shiro vestido con el sombrero de paja...xD) y el cura estab diciendo las palabras finales.

-Naiyeimelyn Deslialmilsay Gonzales...O.O acepta al señor Shiro Higuragashi (xD) como esposo en la salud, la vida y la muerte?- Dice el cura enredándose con el nombrecito de Naiye.

**-SII!! ACEPTO** nOn – Dice Naiye.

-Y tu, señor Shiro Higuragashi, acepta como esposa a la señora está con nombrecito de barrio? (xD)- Le dice el cura.

-**ACEPTO** nOn- Dice Shiro.

-Bueno, sin menos ni por, pueden besarse novios de ñoña que llego tarde a mi partido de golf de las tres- Dice el cura quitándose la bata , que tenía por debajo la ropa de jugador de golf.

Shiro y Naiye se besaron etc etc etc...

En eso... Estaba Shiro parándose en un escenario con Naruto.

(-Y ahora señoras y señores Shiro y Naruto cantando llaneritas xD- Dijo Hinata interrupiendo)

-**_Haaayy!! Lucerito mañaneroooo! Que alumbras con tu sonrisa la bondad del alma miaaaa!! Haaayyy! Coranzoncito e' diciembreeeee!! Me tienes mas congelao que'l aire acondisoplao de la blisa de'rr palmaaaarr!! Chan Chan chan Chan y po'l esa razoncita no vamos a ir pa'l cerro a alumbrar la choza esa que' queme po'l trakitraki. Haaaaayyy!!!-_** Cantaron esos dos locos.

-Bueno! Le dedico la canción a la rosa bella de Naiye!!!- Grita Shiro que ya esta comenzado a caer ebrio.

-**ESTO** no es **NADA** educativo ¬¬!!- Dice Naiyeimelyn a la camara y lleva a Shiro a vomitar.

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

-xDD!!- Se echó a reir Sasuke.

-Silencio, teme- Le dicen sus dos amigos.

-Oye xD Hinata..Tenias razón... Esta fue la boda **MAS** comica!!- Se echo a reir Sakura.

-¬¬- Se quejaron Naiye y Shiro.

-Y bueno? Solo queda tu boda, Sakura... La ponemos?- Dice Hinata.

-Mmm...Si, dale.- Dice ella- Es el video de allá debajo del estante.

Hinata va, y saca el video de el medio del estante (Dejemos claro que agarro uno que no era)

-Este, es- Dice Hinata.

-Vamos, ponlo- Dijo Naiye.

-Vamos a ver la **PREFECTA** boda de Sasuke ¬¬- Dijo Shiro.

-Por lo menos es perfecta!- Discute Sakura.

-Bueno! Es mejor que sea graciosa que **PERFECTA** ¬¬- Dice Naruto.

-Claro que no!- Se mete Sasuke.

-Pss..claro..De aquí no vamos a salir riendo si no llorando de lo mas **CURSI** ¬¬- Comienza a entrometerse Naiye.

-YAA!! PONGÁMOSLA DE UNA **PUÑETERA VEZ** Ò.Ó- Grita Hinata.

-O-Ok-...- Dicen todos.

-Asi me gusta nOn- Dice Hinata.

**(FlashBack)**

Estaba Sakura en bata de dormir y Sasuke grabando ahí de lo mas...

Sakura estaba encima de la cama, parada y sonriéndole a la camara...

Entonces viene y se comienza a quitar la bata de dormir (No se vio nada trankis tenia algo por debajo).

-Esooo!!!- Dice Sasuke.-Chan Chan chan (musikita d los stripptease xD).

Entonces viene este Sasuke y se monta en un bankito de madera (que le faltaba una pata) Y bueno... Se cao de culo que lo mas animal xD

-Sasuke-kun!- Le grita Sakura- Estas bien???.

-Auuuuu!!- Se queja él.

Bueno, la camara se habia caido y ahora enfocaba algo que Sakura no hubiera permitido nunca.

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

-**QUITEN INMEDIATAMENTE ESOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**!- Gritó Sakura y echo la carrera detrás de Hinata con cara de asesina.

-Saku! Calmate!!- Le grita Hinata ya cansada de correr.

-Eso fue...- Dice Naruto- DEMASIADO **GRACIOSOOOOOOOO!!!. **xDxDxDxD

-¬¬ Callate baka- Le dice Sasuke con mirada de maton.

-Bueno, que tal si buscamos el **VERDADERO** video??- Sugiere Naiye.

-Dale ¬¬ pero que sea esta vez el **VERDADERO** ¬¬- Dice Sakura.

-Bueno, bueno...Ya vamos a ponerla...-Dice Naiye.

Buscaron el video verdadero y lo pusieron.

**(FlashBack)**

Sakura con un vestido blando corto de mas bonito con un velo bellísimo y unas rosas en las manos entrando a una iglesia super bonita nOn. Sasuke estaba con una sonrisa parado ahí y murmurando algo en voz baja, pero audible para Sakura.

-Muevete...Me duelen las piernas...ò.ó- Dice el teme ese ¬¬ Como se le ocurre decir eso??

-Ok..Ya voy...- Dice ella apurándose un poco.

La monja (no se por que monja pero bueno...) comenzó a decir el discursito de MIL horas que dice antes de que se casen los tipejos.

-Ahora...Sakura Haruno acepta como esposo al tan aclamado por su belleza Sasuke-kun Uchiha?- Dice la monja con ojitos- quisiera estar en tu lugar ese papito ta..ufff...-Susurra en voz bajisima.

-o.O No te atrevas a tocarlo monja manitica...¬¬- Dice Sakura tambien en voz baja. – Acepto n.n- Dijo en voz alta.

-**BUUU**-Dijeron las tipas allí

-Y tu..snif snif...Sasuke-es-demasiado-presioso-y-quisiera-casarme-contigo-porque-estas-muy.-bueno-y-super-hot Uchiha acepta (DI QUE **NOOO)** a la señora (**PORFAVOOOR** ToT) Sakura..snif..Haruno??- La monja no era la unica que esperaba con ansias un NO, todas las tipas que vinieron a la boda estaban esperando eso...

-Hmp...- Dijo él.

-ESO FUE UN **NO!!!-** Interrumpió está

-O.O- Se sorprendió Sakura

-**HURRAAAAAA!!!!-** Dijeron todas las tipas de allí.

-**SASUKE!!** ò.ó- Le dijo Sakura.

-Yo **NO** dije **NO**... Ni modo..Todas ustedes son unas maniáticas...- Dijo él pero todas seguían la **SUPER** fiesta- **Acepto**.

La fiesta se paro y todas las tipas se quedaron paralizadas.

-Dijo SI...-Dijo una.

-En serio lo dijo...- Djo otra.

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...infinito...**

-Entonces..ToT Puede..besarme **MUACK**!- Dijo la monja.- No vale mentira puede besar a la arruina sueños de Sakura...digo..la novia ¬¬...

Y entonces se besaron y buscaron un barquito para navegar en las làgrimas de las otras tipas.

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

-Mmm...Todavía escucho **NOOOOO's** desde ese momento...- Dijo Sasuke.

-_NOOOO_- Se escucho en un leve susurro.

-Y yo todavía oigo a Lee lamentarse...todo el tiempo.- Dijo Sakura.

Lee aparece en la ventana.

-Mi amada rosa que dislumbra con el sol, por que me hiciste eso ToT – Dijo Lee.

Sakura cerró la ventana y abrazó a Sasuke.

-Esto es genial...Vivimos del sufrimiento de los demàs nOn- Dijeron los dos al **UNÍSONO** yupii nOn (Linda: Wilki...ERES **UN IDIOTAA**!!) T.T por que me tratas tan mal T.T

-Bueno..Esos fueron todos los videos..No?-Dijo Naruto.

-Si esos fueron todos...- Dijo Hinata.

-Bueno nOn ahora vamos a comer que traje comida llanera- Dijo Shiro.

-xD Bueno dale, señores llaneritos!- Dijo Naruto- A COMER!

-Akira! Kenji! A comer...!!!- Gritó Sakura.

-Mmm...Hermana, ya terminaron sus cosas de adultos tontos.- Dijo Kenji a Akira.

-Odio la comida llanera WAKALAA!!- Dice Akira haciendose la dura.

-VAS A COMERTE ESO AHORA ò.ó- Le grita Hinata.

-O-Ok madrina...- Dice Ella.

-Que bien nOn- Dice Hinata y se sienta.

-Bueno! Esto termino fino..No?- Dijo Sasuke.

-Si, bueno... Nos reimos de todos...- Dijo Shiro.

-Y de todo!- Completó Naiye.

(-_En la noche_-)

-Sakura...- Le dice Sasuke.

-Si, Sasuke?- Dice ella.

-Bueno...Recuerdas..Cuando yo me fui con Orochimaru..No?- Dijo él.

-Si..Muy bien...-Respondió Saku.

-Bien...Tu siempre estuviste enamorada de mi..No?- Dijo él.

-Siempre...-Contestó Sakura.

-Bueno..Yo..En ese momento..Te pensaba como una carga... Eras muy fastidiosa y..No me dejabas completar con mi propósito de vida...- Dijo Sasuke. Sakura se separo de él y comenzó a oirlo todo.

-Pero..Tu siempre..Por alguna razon, siempre me ayudabas y no era una carga..Recuerdas con lo del sello de Orochimaru..No? Tu me ayudaste a suprimirlo...Y en los examenes..Tu no querías que yo participará por que estabas demasiado preocupada...Cuando yo pelié con ese tipo del equipo de Kabuto...Pensé en el momento que tu hisistes que el sello se desactivará..y así lo desactive por mi propia cuenta... Pero, yo nunca pensé que eso fuera ese amor que me tenías...- Dijo el (Voy a llorar!! ToT)

Sakura dejo caer una lágrima en la almohada.

-Sasuke... No digas más...En un corazón hay amor y odio y tu odio era mas grande..mucho mas grande que tu amor..Y solo pensabas en vengarte..Y no te culpo... Te culpo por que después de todo lo que nos hisistes pasar o lograste tu objetivo en la vida.- Dijo ella poniéndose seria. – Dejaste todo por hacer crecer ese odio y no suprimirlo y...- volvio a ponerse a llorar- y..abandonastes todo lo que era importante para ti...Naruto..La aldea...Todo eso...

-Tu- Dijo él.

-Bueno..Si...- Dijo ella.

-Me alegro estar ahora contigo y no matando a Itachi..- Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sakura abrazo a Sasuke y su cuchitongo momento se arruinó por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Mama, Akira es una estúpida- Dijo Kenji.

-Papá, Kenji rompió mi muñeca- Dijo Akira.

-Kenji, animal- Le dijo Sakura.

-Akira, no fastidies a tu hermano- Dijo Sasuke.

-Pero!. – Dijeron los dos.

-Dejen el fastidio y váyanse a dormir- Les dijo Sasuke.

-No seas cruel! Venganse para acá..Akira, mañana vamos y te compramos otra muñeca.- dijo Sakura.

-Mmm..Ustedes dos pon polos opuestos- Dijo Kenji.

-¬¬ - Dijeron ellos- Nadie pidio tu opinión

Los dos hermanos se acostaron con sus papás y hací durmieron felices.

Fin del Fic!!! 

**---**

**No! Aun No!.**

Estaba Neji con lentes sentado en una oficina y suena el telefono.

_Moshi Moshi, compañía de consejos amorosos para personajes de anime _

_Hola... Me llamo Edward y quisiera saber si me va Rose o Winry _

_Ah! Edward Elric ..No? Por favor! Te va Winry MIL veces. _

_Arigato nOn. _

Cuelga el telefono.

Suena de nuevo.

Moshi Moshi, compañía de consejos amorosos para personajes de anime 

_Hola...Mi nombre es Inuyasha..._

_KAGOME_

Cuelga el telefono.

Suena de nuevo.

Moshi Moshi compañía de consejos amorosos para personajes de anime 

_Bueno? Mi nombre es Koji... Quisiera saber si cuadro con Izumi (Zoe)?_

_NO NO Y NO TU Y ZOE NO DAN ME DA ASCO ESA PAREJA Quedate con una que se llama Linda que vive por venezuela..._

_Ahh...ya la conozco...Tiene algo que ver con un lemon..._

_O.O Bueno Chao._

_Adios. _

Cuelga el telefono.

Este telefono si suena!!

Suena de nuevo.

Moshi Moshi compañía de consejos amorosos para personajes de anime 

_Mi nombre es Tenten..._

_Mmm..Eres soltera?_

_Si_

_Entonces yo soy buena opción _

_¬¬ nisiquiera te conozco_

_Nos podemos ver en el Recreo a las 8:00? _

_Dale n.n _

_Ok Chao!_

_Chao!_

Cuelga el telefono y lo desconecta.

Se pone perfume y se viste para la ocasión y sale.

**Ahora si nOn El Final del Capitulo! **

**Digo!**

**El Final del Fic!**

Bueno, por lo menos saben que paso con Neji..No? xD xD Ahora dejen reviews que aunque no lo continúe voy a contestarlos ahí mismo..Y para los anónimos ToT lo lamento..No se como le voy a hacer..Pero diganme? Esta fino el final..no?

Wilki: Los voy a extrañar ToT

Naiye: Yo igual ToT

Shiro: Yo no por que aparezco en el otro fic nOn

Todos: ¬¬

Linda: Bueno! Nos vemos pronto! Los quieru muchisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisismooo!!!

A Ver... Sasuke es muy cruel en el anime ToT Pero es por una razón... Sakura es un poco insoportable en el anime pero las cosas cambian en los fics xD A ver Gaara es precioso de pequeño!! Por eso lo AMO (ojitus)

Well, ahora ya no se que decir! De verdad...No tengo idea de que poner... 

Es que quiero una despedida laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga...

Pero bueno..Mejor termino esto de una buena vez ToT

CHAO

LOS KIERO MUXO

MUXO MUXO

MOTTO MOTTO

ADIUUUUSS!!

"_Tu, mi locura y mis ganas de llorar,_

_Tu, mi carga y mi peso cotidiano,_

_Tu, aquel que no me deja en paz, _

_Tu, chicle del zapato, _

_Eres tan importante para mi,_

_Por que, Tu, no eres solo una carga,_

_Un chicle pegado a mi, _

_Tu, Eres mas que una vida que se desarrolla de la mia,_

_Eres LA vida que desarrolla mi vida, _

_Tu, mi alegría y mis ganas de reir,_

_Tu, vida que sostiene la mía, _

_Yo, aquella que jamás te dejará en paz, _

_Yo, tu chicle del zapato, _

_Tus sueños y Mis deseos,_

_Somos juntos uno solo,_

_Un gran chicle que desarrolla al otro, _

_Maquinas de amor."_

Linda-29693 


End file.
